Trois jours et deux nuits
by Gangenoir
Summary: [TERMINÉE]Kyo reçoit un drôle de cadeau pour son anniversaire... KyoXDie[Dir en grey fiction]
1. Bonne fête Kyo! Vendredi

**Auteur**: Gangenoir  
**Pairing**: KyoXDie  
**Genre**: Limite du PWP, lemon, romance...  
**Rating**: R-Nc-17  
**Résumé**: Kyo reçoit un drôle de cadeau le jour de son anniversaire...  
**Chapitre**: 1/3  
**Déclaration**: Les Dir en grey ne m'appartiennent pas et jamais, ils le seront. Je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire loin de là. Ceci dit ce n'est qu'une histoire fictive qui n'est jamais arrivée et qui n'arrivera jamais.  
**Commentaire**: Deuxième fanfic de DeG, la première étant abondonnée, celle-ci est pour Ju-san et toutes les fans de DieXKyo. Elle m'a posée beaucoup de problèmes -- et j'aimerais vraiment avoir vos commentaires négatifs ou positifs pour m'inciter à la continuer. Ceci bonne lecture.

**Trois jours et deux nuits**

**Chapitre 1**

Quelle journée! Je ne peux même pas avoir la paix le jour de mon anniversaire. J'avais prévu me reposer toute la journée puisque Kaoru a donné congé pour la fin de semaine. Toshiya a insisté pour que je vienne magasiner avec lui et un ami de mon choix. Bien sûr, j'ai demandé à Daisuke et il nous a accompagnés avec joie. Sa présence a rendu le magasinage moins pénible, mais il n'a pas cessé de chanter des répliques sanglantes aux vendeurs et aux vendeuses. Toshiya, tant qu'à lui, a voulu absolument tout me payer, il dit que c'est naturel à cause de ma fête. Naturel, mon œil. J'imagine que c'est le prix à payer pendant une journée de sa vie.

Au moins, la journée est terminée. Une chance! Je vais pouvoir entrer chez moi calmement et faire une sieste. Dormir…la plus belle des activités. Enfin des activités à faire seul, bien sûr. Il ne me reste que la rue à descendre et je serai rendu. J'adore la tranquillité qui émerge de cette ville. Je ne suis pas bien loin de Tokyo, mais à voir le décor, on pourrait dire que oui. Les mêmes bâtisses et les mêmes rues. Je n'ai pas une meute de fans qui me courent après et je peux au moins voir un peu de nature.

Je vois au loin la série de condominiums y comprenant le mien. Je dois admettre que mon quartier ressemble plutôt à un jeu de Monopoly grandeur nature au lieu d'un quartier résidentiel.

Me voilà! J'ai marché de l'autre quartier jusqu'au mien, je ne voulais pas que Toshiya me ramène chez moi et je voulais marcher, il fait tellement beau dehors. Il m'a laissé au coin du boulevard et après une vingtaine de minutes, me voilà devant mon bloc de condominiums. J'entre dans le vestibule du petit immeuble et je vérifie si je n'ai pas de courrier. Je me dirige vers les petites cases métalliques encastrées dans le mur et déverrouille ma boîte postale qui m'est «destinée». Une pile d'enveloppes s'y trouve à l'intérieur. Bon regardons. Une carte d'anniversaire de mes parents, une de ma sœur, une de Yoshiki, quelques admiratrices qui ont trouvée mon adresse, facture de téléphone et facture de ma carte de crédit. La joie…

Je monte les escaliers et je m'arrête sur le premier étage où se trouve mon logis. Je vais jusqu'à ma porte et je prends mes clefs. Enfin, j'essaie avec tous ces paquets encombrants. Je les dépose un moment sur le plancher, les factures dans ma main droite et ma main gauche qui débarre le verrou. Je ramasse mes paquets et avec un coup d'épaule, je pousse le panneau de bois. Sans même me retourner, je donne un de pied, pas trop fort, pour fermer la porte. Je lance mes baskets en quelque part dans l'entrée pour les enlever.

Je me dirige vers mon salon avec mes sacs…AAHHH!! Qu'est-ce qu'un cercueil fait debout au beau milieu de mon salon?!? Je suis tellement apeuré que je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai tout laissé tomber mes affaires. Merde! Je cligne des yeux. Ah non! Je ne rêve pas! Il y a réellement un cercueil. En plus, il est noir. Je sens un frisson de dégoût parcourir ma colonne vertébrale. J'ai peut-être déjà souhaité la mort à quelques reprises, mais jamais, je ne l'avais réellement demandée! Oh mon Dieu! En plus, le jour de mon anniversaire!

Une minute! Ça ne peut être qu'une blague de la part d'un de mes amis. Une très mauvaise, mais certes. Je ne me sens plus du tout effrayé, je me sens enragé. Si j'attrape le farceur, je crois que je vais le frapper. Non, mais voyons! Donner un cercueil pour ma fête à moi Kyo! Attendez un peu que je lui mette la main au collet.

Je m'avance droit vers le sarcophage et je m'arrête devant. Comment s'ouvre-t-il? Je regarde sur chacun des côtés et je vois un verrou non enclenché. J'ouvre la porte finalement un peu juste assez pour une paire de yeux me fixer.

- Ahhh!!!

Sans même y penser, je recule et je lâche la porte. Oh mon dieu! Je sens battre mon cœur à une vitesse fulgurante. Je ne pense pas que j'ai eu autant peur de toute ma vie. La porte s'ouvre toute grande et je peux enfin voir qui est coupable. Daisuke Ando!

- Bonne fête Kyo-sama, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il peut bien sourire ce grand goujat, il ne perd rien pour attendre. Je me demande quelles idées lui passent par l'esprit parfois. Il faut être un parfait imbécile pour foutre une telle trouille à un de ses amis. Peu importe! Il va payer, je ne suis pas le warumono du groupe pour rien!

Il se tient debout juste en face de moi. Je le regarde de haut en bas. Un de mes sourcils se arque tant je suis étonné. Il a mis des fringues médiévales. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi bien habillé, du moins à mon goût personnel. Il doit faire de la fièvre. C'est clair. Il n'a pas toute sa tête. Revêtir du linge que j'aime et s'enfermer dans un cercueil volontairement, il y a sûrement un vice caché. Je remarque qu'il y a une feuille de papier accrochée à son cou. Bizarre. Je vais vers Die et je lui arrache cette feuille. C'est une note que je lis avec empressement.

«Bonne fête Kyo-chan! Nous te souhaitons un joli week-end avec notre cher guitariste. Ménage-le nous, nous avons encore besoin de lui pour les répétitions. Alors amuse-toi!

Kaoru, Toshiya et Shinya

P.S Tu peux conserver le cercueil si tu le désires.»

M'amuser, hein? Je crois bien que oui. Avoir Daisuke Ando dans son lit pour un week-en complet, oui il y a de l'amusement. Un sourire malsain se fait sur mes lèvres. Je regarde le guitariste qui me regarde lui aussi, mais subtilement.

- Content?

- Bien sûr, mais il y a des petites choses à mettre au point.

- Hein?!?

Son visage est surpris. Il doit se demander qu'est-ce que je mijote dans ma tête? Il va être encore plus épaté, croyez-moi.

- Oui mon cher. Il y a quelques petits règlements auxquels tu devras te plier, du moins pour le week-end. Règle numéro 1 : en tout temps, tu dois te taire sauf quand je t'autorise à parler. Règle numéro 2 : tout ce que tu fais doit être à mon avantage et non au tien. Règle numéro 3 : je suis ton maître, alors tu dois me respecter. Dernière règle, la numéro 4 : tu dois m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Compris?

- Euh…oui.

Il est effrayé, je crois. Ce n'était pas tout à fait l'effet recherché, je m'attendais plutôt à un air indifférent qui se moque de l'autorité. Je me suis trompé. Pas grave. Aucune importance.

Je commence à tourner autour de lui tel un prédateur. Une chemise bleue marine aux boutons d'or et un pantalon noir moulant. Ma main frôle une de ses manches et je peux constater qu'il a acheté de la qualité. Il n'est pas avare quoiqu'il ne doive pas l'être pour s'acheter du Adidas tout le temps et des jeux vidéo. Bref, ce n'est pas de mes affaires comment il gère son argent.

Je vois qu'il est gêné. Je dois admettre qu'il ne doit pas se faire regarder souvent de manière aussi perverse. Il est mignon ce coquin. Les cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux à cause qu'il a la tête baissée, fixant ses mains tout ça dû à sa petite timidité.

Je m'arrête devant lui finalement. Je vais cesser de l'embarrasser ainsi. Je ne peux tellement pas m'y empêcher. C'est plus fort que moi. J'imagine que c'est la perversité qui fait ça ou le désir peut-être…

Un gargouillement se fait entendre soudainement. C'est mon estomac. Je regarde ma montre et je vois qu'il est 18h00. Normal. Je lève les yeux et constate que Die me regarde avec un sourire qui en dit long. Ce qui veut signifier qu'il rie de moi. Son surnom peut bien être «Joker», il ne pense qu'à rire des gens. Il ne paie rien pour attendre. Disons que la priorité n'est pas là pour le moment. Nous devons manger. Je n'ai pas envie de me préparer à dîner et encore moins pour appeler et commander au restaurant. Il ne reste que deux options; soit je demande à Die de faire le dîner ou soit, nous sortons au restaurant. Le premier choix laisse plutôt à désirer quand j'y pense. Disons que mon ami et moi avons ça en commun, nous sommes nuls en cuisine. Conclusion, il va falloir se déplacer pour manger.

- Assieds-toi Die. Je vais aller me changer.

Il s'assoit docilement pendant que je vais vers ma chambre.

J'ouvre la porte, du moins j'essaie, elle est bloquée pas mon désordre. Il faudrait y remédier plus tard, je ne suis pas sûr que Die voudra dormir dans une pièce ressemblant à une jungle. Je plaque le panneau de bois et elle s'ouvre brusquement. Je peux voir des papiers voler dans tous les sens. Ouais, il va vraiment faire du ménage. Quoique Die doit payer…Je ricane tout seul, entre dans la chambre et referme la porte.

* * *

Je ressors dix minutes plus tard avec mon costume bleu que je portais pendant l'époque de Macabre. Je retourne au salon où je vois mon cher ami lire une revue sur les jeux vidéo. Hum…je racle la gorge et il lève la tête en ma direction. Il lâche la revue et se met sur ces deux pieds. Bon on y va, enfin presque. Je vois mes clefs encore sur le plancher avec mes factures et mes sacs. Ça aussi, il va falloir les ranger. Peu importe. 

Je ramasse mon trousseau et le lance à Die qui les attrape. J'ai mon portefeuille et mon ami les clés, nous sommes prêts.

Je marche vers mon vestibule pour mettre des souliers propres ainsi que mon manteau et je peux sentir la présence de mon copain qui est juste derrière moi. Nous sortons et j'attends quelques instants, le temps qu'il verrouille la porte. Il le fait et aussitôt, il me suit sans dire un mot, bien sûr. Nous descendons les escaliers en cas d'urgence qui débouchent directement au stationnement. Nous nous dirigeons vers ma voiture que j'utilise seulement pour les répétitions et les soirées. Die en parfait gentilhomme m'ouvre la porte et la referme seulement après que je me sois assis. Il se dépêche à prendre la place du conducteur qui est de l'autre côté. Il s'installe, reculant le siège, ajustant les miroirs et rétroviseurs, ainsi que tout le nécessaire. Il démarre l'automobile et nous quittons l'endroit.

Je mets de la musique rock et me laisse bercer pas la mélodie.

- Où allons-nous Kyo-sama?

Un frisson me parcours le long de la colonne vertébrale. Je ne pensais pas que le «Kyo-sama» sonnerait si bien de sa bouche.

- Nous allons au Dragon Rouge mon cher.

Il acquiesce, sachant très bien où est le restaurant et je le vois sortir son paquet de clopes de sa poche. Il m'en tend une et je la prends avec plaisir. Il prend le briquet qui traîne en dessous de la radio et allume ma cigarette et la sienne ensuite. Le reste du trajet se fait en silence puisque je m'endors.

* * *

Rendu sur place, Die me secoue légèrement pour me réveiller. Nous sortons du véhicule et allons attendre en file à l'intérieur. Il n'y a pas trop de monde, ça ne sera pas trop long. Pendant ce temps, j'enlève mon manteau et Die fait de même. Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu en mettre un, mais je ne passe aucun commentaire. Nous attendons en silence pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes lorsqu'une hôtesse nous approche pour nous désigner une table. 

Nous sommes au deuxième étage avec tous les autres fumeurs. Je vois une jeune serveuse s'approcher de notre table avec les menus.

- Bonsoir messieurs, dit-elle en déposant les livrets devant nous, désirez-vous quelque chose à boire?

Je regarde Die qui semble pensif. Peut-être qu'il a peur de boire à cause qu'il a conduit plus tôt et qu'il devrait nous ramener tantôt. Je vais le soulager de ces ennuis.

- Un demi litre de vin blanc s'il vous plaît m'selle.

Le roux me regarde surpris, mais ne dit rien. Je crois que je vais abolir la première règle. Je déteste le voir muet, ce n'est pas lui et en plus, le temps risquerait d'être long, n'étant moi-même un grand parleur.

- Die, tu peux parler, oublie la première règle.

Je le vois sourire et lâcher un soupir.

- Merci Kyo, tu sais…

- Kyo-sama, lui dis-je sèchement.

- Pardon ô grand Kyo-sama, désolé de vous avoir manquer de respect, dit-il avec une voix dramatique avec un visage faussement sérieux.

Je souris. J'aime bien son côté où rien n'est vrai et important.

La serveuse nous amène notre vin, en verse dans une coupe et la tend à Die, alors que moi, je refuse poliment. Elle dépose la bouteille sur la table et disparaît.

- Merci pour le vin. J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles me faire conduire après le dîner.

- Je pense aux autres tout de même et je préfère conduire que de devoir embarquer avec mon ami un peu dans les vapes de l'alcool. Je tiens à la vie, tu sauras.

- Je sais tout ça. Je te connais après toutes ces années.

Je ris un peu. En fait, Die me connaît plus que les autres et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il prend le menu et se met à le lire à haute voix. Pourquoi fait-il ça?!? Je sais lire tout de même!

- Die qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel?

Il s'arrête et me regarde tout souriant.

- Je fais ce que tu me demandes, bien sûr. Tout ce que je fais doit être à ton avantage et non au mien. Alors, je lis le menu pour ne pas te fatiguer les yeux tandis que je fatigue les miens. C'est avantageux, non?

Idiot! Il a le sens du mot pour mot lui. Je prends l'autre livret et l'ouvre. Je le regarde en colère.

- Pas besoin de te fatiguer la voix déjà, tu vas l'utiliser amplement en fin de semaine.

Son sourire tombe et une jolie teinte rosée prend forme sur ces pommettes. Il se tait et continue à lire.

- Êtes-vous prêts à commander messieurs?

- Oui, je vais prendre le saumon avec la sauce blanche et les légumes fris. Aussi un verre d'eau m'selle, dis-je.

- Bien sûr et vous, dit-elle en se tournant vers Die.

- Je vais prendre le steak avec la sauce aux trois poivres, bien cuit et les pommes de terre.

- Ok. Merci beaucoup.

Sur ce la serveuse quitte la table avec les menus.

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux et très vite, il les détourne. Bizarre…je me demande par contre pourquoi est-il mon cadeau. Les autres étaient-ils si en panne d'idées cette année ou Die a décidé lui-même ce choix? Il va falloir que je lui demande.

Une main se ballade devant mes yeux et je sors de mon état transitoire. Il me sourit gentiment.

- À quoi penses-tu monsieur Nuage-sama?

- Pourquoi tu es mon cadeau?

Je le vois se figer. Peut-être il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il semble cherche une explication valable.

- Euh…est-ce si important que ça?

Mes traits tombent. Il est drôle lui! Je ne lui aurais pas posée la question si ce n'était pas important.

- Ça m'intrigue, n'aie-je pas le droit?

Juste lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à me répondre, la serveuse arrive avec nos plats. Quelle coïncidence! Le parfait classique! Bref, je le saurai tôt ou tard. La jeune femme repart aussitôt nos assiettes déposées, tout en nous disant bon appétit.

Die lève sa coupe en ma direction et dit avec son sourire banane : - Joyeux anniversaire warumono!

Je lève mon verre en acquiescant. Nous mangeons sans dire un mot. Je vois mon copain fouiller pour ses cigarettes qu'il a laissées dans son manteau. Il les sors finalement de sa poche. Il se prend une clope et m'en offre une que je refuse. Je n'ai pas envie de le ruiner en fin de semaine. Je m'en prendrai une après le dîner.

La serveuse revient prendre nos assiettes, cette fois vides et nous demande : - Prendriez-vous un dessert messieurs?

- Non merci mademoiselle, ça sera tout.

Quel est le problème? Il y a de quoi qui ne tourne pas rond dans sa tête à ce mec! C'est ma fête, j'ai quand même le droit de manger un dessert.

- Tu fais exprès ou quoi?!

Furax, je prends une cigarette, me l'allume et commence à fumer en attendant qu'il réponde. Il jette la sienne dans le cendrier et il me regarde avec un grand sourire niais. Il se fout complètement de ma gueule! Putain qu'il fait chier! Je voulais tellement le gâteau au fromage! Triple idiot!

- Bonne fête Kyo, bonne fête Kyo, bonne fête bonne fête Kyo!

Je sursaute, manquant d'échapper ma clope par terre et me tourne pour voir Kaoru, Toshiya, Shinya et Daisuke avec un gâteau. Comment ont-ils fait pour savoir que nous étions ici? Je regarde Die qui me dit : - Quand tu dormais dans la voiture, j'ai pris deux minutes pour appeler Kaoru et lui dire où nous allions.

- Et nous voilà, dit joyeusement Daisuke.

Je suis bouche bée. Ils sont trop géniaux. Grâce à eux, j'aurai finalement du gâteau. J'écrase mon mégot de nicotine dans le cendrier, je leur dis merci et je prends un couteau, traînant sur la table, pour couper le dessert. Toshiya me donne une claque sur la main et me dit : - Attends! Il faut que tu fasses un souhait.

Je me rembrunis et je ferme les yeux. Que souhaiter? De l'argent? J'en ai déjà. Du succès? J'en ai aussi. Un copain ou une copine? Non, je n'ai pas le temps à cause du travail. Je ne sais pas réellement. Peut-être que finalement oui. Que Die s'habille en femme pendant une soirée entière. C'est con, c'est vrai, mais il se moquait tellement de moi lorsque nous étions «indies». Je suis diabolique. Je ricane doucement et souffle les bougies, que les deux guitaristes ont allumées pendant que je pensais à mon vœu et tout le monde applaudit.

Notre serveuse arrive avec des soucoupes et des ustensiles. Cette fois-ci, je coupe le gâteau et en sert à tous. Je prends une bouchée et hum…délicieux. Triple chocolat.

- Au juste pourquoi Die est mon cadeau, dis-je.

Kaoru soupire. J'ai droit de savoir, non?

- Kyo quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de parler la bouche pleine?

- Mais…

- Pas grave. Nous savons tous que toi et Die avec de grandes affinités ensemble.

Je vois le concerné fusiller le tatoué du regard. Corde sensible? Toujours est-il que ce n'est pas très clair comme explication. Je vois que personne ne va parler alors je ne vais pas protester même si tout ça est louche.

- Mais nous avons d'autres cadeaux qui viennent le compléter. Nous n'allions pas te donner un présent incomplet quand même, renchérit Toshiya.

Moi et Die rougissons face à ce sous-entendu. Je commence à comprendre, je crois. Ils veulent jouer les cupidons. Le roux et moi ensemble? Quelle drôle d'idée…À moins que je ne me trompe royalement et que ce n'est pas du tout ça. Je vais finir par tout savoir.

Je continue à manger ma part de gâteau, pensif.

* * *

Le dîner s'est bien terminé et nous sommes retournés à mon appartement moi et Die. Évidemment Toshiya a insisté pour payer le repas alors qu'il n'y était pas et a dit que c'était normal, c'était naturel à cause de ma fête. J'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison, mais rien n'y a fait. Sale tête de cochon. 

Maintenant, je suis couché dans mon lit, tout en regardant Die faire le ménage. C'est drôle. Bon, peut-être pas pour lui, mais pour oui. Il me jette des regards venimeux de temps à autre. C'est encore plus drôle. La colère lui va bien.

- Kyo-sama, aidez-moi s'il vous plaît, dit-il d'une voix plaintive et une belle pile de vêtements sales dans ses bras.

- Non c'est ta punition et je te trouve sexy quand tu travailles.

Il soupire, me regarde et retourne au boulot.

* * *

J'ouvre mes yeux…hein?!? Je me suis endormi! Putain! Je balais des yeux les alentours et je vois Die couché à côté de moi qui me fixe. Je me tourne vers mon réveil matin qui m'indique qu'il est 23H09. J'ai dormi une heure minimum alors deux heures au maximum, ce qui n'est pas si grave. Je vais être capable de me rendormir. Je constate que mon ami a tout enlevé ses vêtements sauf ces pantalons moulants. Je le détaille au grand complet. Il est si beau. Je me penche vers son visage et lui donne un chaste baiser sur ces lèvres. Je me relève un peu mettant fin au baiser et le regarde droit dans les yeux, enfin au travers de ces mèches de cheveux. Il ne dit rien, mais son corps parle pour lui. Il veut que je l'embrasse de nouveau, mais je ne le fais pas. À la place, je m'assois. 

- Die va chercher mes présents.

Toujours sans rien dire, il se lève et se dirige vers mon garde-robe, il les a mis juste devant les portes à terre. Il revient, les dépose sur le lit et s'assoit à son tour. Je prends la boîte de Shinya qui contient de l'huile à massage qui se mange à la saveur de pommes vertes, des plumes de paons, du lubrifiant de bonne qualité, une boîte de condoms à toutes sortes de saveurs, des cigarettes et un briquet en argent avec mon nom de gravé sur le dessus. Il est si attentionné.

Je prends une plume et caresse Die entre les pectoraux. Des frissons le parcourent et son regard est tourné vers moi empli de désir. La plume continue son chemin et joue avec ses mamelons qui durcirent légèrement. Ses yeux se ferment lentement et ses lèvres s'entrouvrent laissant échapper un soupir. Comme il est beau…hum…si beau que j'arrête avec regret. Je dépose le duvet sur le lit et prend le cadeau de Toshiya à la place. Il m'a donné un certificat-cadeau d'une fin de semaine dans les centres de massage et tout le tralala pour relaxer pour deux personnes. Je ne sais pas quand et avec qui je vais l'utiliser, mais je sais que j'en ai de besoin grandement. Il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas fait masser et prendre le temps de relaxer dans un spa. Très utile ce cadeau. Je suis sûr que ça vaut une fortune, mais je suis content.

Je sens le regard brûlant de Die sur moi. Je lève la tête pour le contempler à mon tour. Il s'approche tout doucement tel la grâce d'un félin, le contact visuel toujours en place. Il s'arrête lorsque nos lèvres se frôlent.

- Embrassez-moi Kyo-sama, je le sais que vous le voulez.

Oh comme il a trop raison. Je l'embrasse, un simple baiser, mais exigeant. Ses lèvres sont si douces. Je recule et l'observe. Il est tellement beau. Je sais que je me répète, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je constate qu'il a une magnifique bosse à l'entrejambe. Est-ce le baiser ou elle était déjà là? Ma main se pose sèchement à cet endroit. Un grognement sourd se fait entendre.

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà en érection?

Le regard vitreux, le souffle court, sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

- Tout à l'heure lorsque…vous dormiez…je n'ai pas pu résister…et il y a aussi les caresses…

- Résister à quoi Ando?

- À vous regarder…

- Je vois…

Je le plaque sur le dos et embarque sur son ventre. Je lui tiens les bras au-dessus de la tête et me penche pour murmurer. À son oreille.

- À quoi pensais-tu Die lorsque tu me regardais?

- Je pensais à vos lèvres pulpeuses…

- Suffit les formalités sauf pour le Kyo-sama, tutoies-moi en tout temps.

- Ok. Donc je pensais à tes lèvres pulpeuses, à quoi pouvaient-elles goûter…

- Continue

Je le vois hésiter. Étrange…

- Comment seraient-elles lorsqu'elles me suceraient…

Et dire que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il a une érection depuis mon réveil. Quel con que je suis! Pervers en plus! Je ne suis pas mieux j'en conviens. Que devrais-je faire? Le punir à cause de telles pensés ou lui donner un avant-goût de mon savoir? Je préfère la deuxième idée, au moins, je vais pouvoir en profiter un peu moi aussi.

Je lui lâche les bras, me penche vers son visage pour l'embrasser. Son corps se détend et ses bras se posent sur mes épaules. Mes mains encadrent son visage et je le caresse avec mes pouces en douceur. Ma langue touche à ses lèvres, ces dernières s'écartant pour laisser le libre passage. Un duel de langues s'enchaîne lentement sans chercher de vainqueur. Un gémissement étouffé glisse de la bouche de mon roux. Comme c'est sensuel ce baiser.

Je lâche ces lèvres avec une pointe de regret. Ces lèvres sont un peu rougies et meurtries. Il a les yeux clos et sa respiration est irrégulière tout comme la mienne. Quel beau portrait!

- Die, savais-tu que tu es désirable, dis-je dans un souffle.

Il me regarde, les yeux perdus dans le désir et le plaisir et hoche de la tête pour me dire oui. Hum…quel ego. À moins que plusieurs de ses anciens amants et anciennes maîtresses ne lui aient dit. Peu importe, je m'en fous.

- Déshabille-toi et après déshabille-moi.

Je m'enlève de sur lui pour lui laisser une chance. Aussitôt, il enlève son pantalon à la vitesse de l'éclair et le balance sur le plancher.

Épatant. Je prends tout de même le temps de déposer mes cadeaux sur mon bureau de travail pour ne pas les abîmer. Je retourne vers mon lit et je vois Die nu. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Woah! Il est tellement magnifique. Si magnifique et si vulnérable ainsi. Je ne me gêne pas pour le détailler de haut en bas. Pas la perfection qu'il incarne, mais pas loin.

Je m'approche de lui et presque aussitôt, il se jette sur moi, me lançant sur le lit, pour me débarrasser de mes fringues. Quel animal! J'adore. Sauvage et passionné, comme j'aime mes amants. Une fois nu, c'est à son tour de me regarder. J'aime ses yeux, ils sont si expressifs, si intenses. Nos regards se rencontrent un instant. Je m'assois devant lui. Ses mains se mettent derrière mon cou et me forcent à m'avancer plus près de son corps. Je ne m'y objecte nullement et le fais. Il m'embrasse farouchement et je mets mes mains sur ses hanches. Il a une peau de soie. Elle est tellement douce. Je ne pense pas me lasser de le toucher avec une telle délicatesse. Ses mains lâchent mon cou et vont vers mes mamelons qu'il caresse au passage.

- Hum…

C'est si bon. Il effleure mes abdominaux alors que moi je caresse son dos. Des frissons nous parcourent au grand complet de nos corps enflammés. Je lui lâche les lèvres pour m'attaquer à son cou que je baise et lèche avec passion. Sa peau a bon goût.

Un de ses mains continue sa route vers le bas et se rend à mes fesses. Ok jusque là ça va. Un de ses doigts va là où ce qu'il ne faut pas. Je le repousse brusquement. Il me regarde surpris. Il peut bien.

- Je ne suis pas uke Ando, dis-je irrité.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Je déteste qu'on me juge à cause de ma grandeur. Il est petit donc il est soumis et uke automatiquement. Ça purge à un tel point. Je n'ai rien contre le fait d'être uke en fait j'aime ça, mais à mes heures. Ce qui n'arrive pas souvent.

- Pardon Kyo-sama…je suis désolé…je ne savais pas…

- Pas grave pour cette fois, mais ne tâche pas de recommencer.

- Oui Kyo-sama…

Je crois que je lui ai fait peur. Ce n'était réellement pas dans mon intention, mais pas du tout. Surtout que ça brise toute l'ambiance.

- Je m'excuse Die, c'est juste que je déteste être jugé.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir Kyo-sama, du moins pas sur ce point…

- Maintenant, tu le sais.

Je lui fais un beau sourire auquel il répond. Je lui donne un léger baiser et je lui tourne dos. Il doit se demander pourquoi, il va comprendre assez vite. Je me couche à côté de lui et je prends son érection dans ma main.

- Que…

- Connais-tu le 69?

Mes lèvres effleurent son pénis. Il se met à bouger comprenant ce que je viens de lui dire. Un spasme traverse mon corps entier lorsque ses lèvres sucent le gland de mon érection. Nous nous agaçons un peu ainsi alternant baisers et lèches jusqu'à ce que je fatigue et que je le prenne au complet dans ma bouche.

- Kyo!

Ça c'était l'effet surprise. Il décide de faire la même chose avec mon érection. Hum…comme sa langue est douce…Il se met à me sucer avidement comme si mon pénis était une friandise. Ça c'était aussi l'effet surprise! Bon passons aux choses sérieuses. Je le suce à mon tour.

Des gémissements étouffés et des bruits de succion se font entendre rapidement. Les sensations sont justes trop bonnes. Son corps se tend légèrement pour de nouveau se détendre. Trop de plaisir au bon endroit. Ses mains me caressent les hanches et me maintiennent en place. Il est prévoyant. Ma main gauche se promène sur son ventre plat tandis que sa jumelle est sur la cuisse de mon nouvel amant. J'essaie de le regarder du coin de l'œil, mais je dois dire que c'est difficile. Il est tellement doué et doux que je me sens venir. Le plaisir s'intensifie tel un orage qui va éclater. Je le suce plus vite et aussitôt, il m'imite. Impossible…maintenant…d'avoir une pensée…cohérente…Mon dieu…

- Hum….

Je sens la chaleur monter en flèche dans tout mon corps. Seigneur…Je voudrais tant bouger mes hanches…m'enfoncer le plus profondément dans cette chaleur moite… pour éteindre ce feu brûlant…Je n'en peux plus! Je lâche l'érection de Die dans un cri d'extase, à son grand désarroi, mais que je remplace avec une de mes mains.

- Die…je vais…humm…Die! DIE!

Je sens ma semence lui remplir la bouche. Cette bouche…wow! Il s'est tellement bien s'en servir. Moi qui pensais qu'elle n'était faite que pour dire des bêtises. Je me suis trompé de toute évidence. Respire calmement Kyo. C'était intense, mais ressaisis-toi. Ouf! J'ai réussi à régulariser à nouveau ma respiration.

- Kyo-sama…

- Hum…répondis-je lascivement.

- Suce-moi encore.

Je m'exécute, mais cette fois accompagnée de fatigue. Allez Kyo! Mets un peu d'énergie bordel! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire lorsqu'on a l'esprit encore dans les vapes de l'extase. Je m'efforce, de le sucer avec passion et énergie. Une de mes mains caresse ses testicules négligées.

- Kyo-sama…

Comme il chante bien mon nom. Mes esprits me reviennent peu à peu et je décide de le sucer comme un déchaîné. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Une de ses mains agrippent gentiment mes cheveux tandis que l'autre se tient sur mon mollet gauche. Je le sens trembler légèrement et dans un cri de pure jouissance, il se libère. J'avale sa semence chaude avec une certaine répugne. Il a une drôle de saveur son sperme. Peut-être est-ce à cause du dîner? J'ai déjà entendu dire ce qu'on mangeait influençait le goût. Je dois avouer que du steak, avec des pommes de terre et du gâteau ne font pas un très bon mélange. Ce n'est pas grave, je lui ferai manger des fruits demain.

Je me dégage de ses jambes pour me retourner dans le bon sens. Aussitôt ses bras m'entourent. Nos regards se croisent et nous nous embrassons. Le baiser a un goût plutôt amer à cause du mélange de nos deux semences. Je coupe le baiser et lui dit :- C'était super Die.

- Oui.

- On devrait dormir.

Je me dégage de ses bras pour aller éteindre la lumière et retourne dans la chaleur de mon lit. Je remonte les couvertures et je prends Die dans mes bras qui m'enlace à son tour.

- Bonne nuit Die.

- Bonne nuit Kyo-sama.

Je ferme les yeux pour aller rejoindre le pays des rêves.

**Fin du chapitre 1**


	2. Bonne fête Kaoru! Samedi

**Auteur:** Gangenoir  
**Pairing:** KyoXDie  
**Genre:** Limite du PWP, lemon, romance...  
**Rating:** R-Nc-17  
**Résumé:** Kyo reçoit un drôle de cadeau le jour de son anniversaire...  
**Chapitre:** 2/3

**Warning: **Lemon dans ce chapitre  
**Déclaration:** Les Dir en grey ne m'appartiennent pas et jamais, ils le seront. Je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire loin de là. Ceci dit ce n'est qu'une histoire fictive qui n'est jamais arrivée et qui n'arrivera jamais.  
**Commentaire:** Deuxième fanfic de DeG, la première étant abondonnée, celle-ci est pour Ju-san et toutes les fans de DieXKyo. Elle m'a posée beaucoup de problèmes -- et j'aimerais vraiment avoir vos commentaires négatifs ou positifs pour m'inciter à la continuer. Ceci bonne lecture.

**Remerciments**: Merci pour celles qui m'encouragent.

****

**Trois jours et deux nuits**

**Chapitre 2**

Une légère odeur d'œufs flottait dans les airs. Hum…œufs…Oh! Attendez! Il y a aussi l'odeur de bacon cuit dans un poêlon et de pommes de terre rôties. Hum…j'ouvre un œil pour constater que je suis seul dans mon lit. Je passe une main sur le coin de ma bouche pour enlever le petit filet de bave qui s'y trouve. C'est toujours pareil lorsque je me réveille avec une odeur de nourriture au nez. Mon autre œil s'ouvre à son tour et je baille jusqu'à m'en décrocher la mâchoire quasiment. Pénible, les matins. Je m'étire difficilement et j'entends tous mes os craquer. Ouch! Ça ne fait pas du bien.

Je sors du lit et je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Que voulez-vous? Les besoins naturels matinaux. Je passe devant le miroir et je me regarde. J'ai les cheveux en bataille, les yeux fatigués à cause du réveil, mais c'est normal. Je m'éloigne du miroir pour aller faire …vous savez quoi.

Quelle heure est-il au juste? Aucune idée. Il faudrait que je mette une horloge dans la salle de bain, ça serait pratique, je crois. Je tire la chasse d'eau et je sors de la pièce. Je retourne à ma chambre tranquillement pour mettre une paire de boxer noir. Je ne me promènerai pas tout nu dans mon propre chez moi. Je vais vers ma grosse commode et ouvre le premier tiroir, celui du haut. Un dilemme se pose à moi. Quel boxer dois-je porter? Ah oui noir, j'ai dit, n'est-ce pas? Sauf que lequel? J'ai une cinquantaine de caleçons qui sont tous de la même couleur et à chaque fois, je ne sais jamais lequel choisir. Je savais que j'aurais du faire variance dans mes sous-vêtements, mais j'aime trop le noir et puis c'est moins compliqué lors du lavage. Ah! Je sais! Je vais mettre mes « Calvin Klein ». Ils sont tellement sexys et confortables. J'enfile mon boxer et je sors de ma chambre.

Direction cuisine! Les odeurs de nourriture me donnent tellement faim que j'ai déjà l'eau à la bouche, encore une fois et que mon estomac n'arrête pas de grogner. Je m'arrête dans l'entrebâillement, entre le salon et la cuisine, pour regarder Die s'activer comme un fou dans tous les sens. Comme c'est drôle et tout mignon à voir. Je retourne discrètement et rapidement, telle une souris, à ma chambre. Je me dirige droit vers ma table de chevet, celle à droite du lit et ouvre le tiroir pour attraper mon appareil photo numérique. Je ricane doucement et regagne subtilement la cuisine à nouveau.

De retour dans l'embrassure, je place mon appareil pour prendre un cliché. J'attends quelques secondes le temps que tout se place et je vois le bouton du flash qui clignote. Je pèse sur le bouton et flash. Une lumière dorée fait apparition dans toute la pièce. Hi hi hi. Je regarde la photo prise et ça donne, un Die avec un poêlon d'œufs brouillés qui me regarde traumatisé ou surpris.

Je pars à rire. C'est tellement drôle que je ne peux juste pas m'en empêcher. Si nos fans pouvaient voir ce cliché, elles se marreraient toutes elles aussi. J'entends un bruit de métal déposé sur le bois de mon comptoir. Die est visiblement fâché. Pauvre petit chaton!

Mon appareil me quitte soudainement les mains.

- Hey!

Die fixe l'objectif en ma direction et une série de lumières aveuglantes fait irruption. Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça pour se venger! Il va abîmer ma caméra!

Je me lance vers lui à moitié aveuglé par le flash pour reprendre ce qui est à moi lorsque je sens sa main se mettre sur ma tête et qui essaie de me retenir. Il prend le temps de regarder, tout en me poussant pour me faire reculer, les clichés qu'il a pris et à son tour, il rie.

- Donne-moi ça tout de suite Ando!

Je ne suis pas du tout content de m'est fait prendre de la sorte. Idiot! C'est moi le maître de cette place.

Il me dit, enjoué: - Bien sûr Kyo-sama.

Il enlève sa main qui est sur mon crâne et me tend mon appareil. Je tends ma main et juste lorsque mes doigts frôlent sa main, il s'en va en courrant.

- Attrape-moi si tu le peux Kyo-sama!

Maudit bâtard! Attendez que je l'attrape pour lui faire la peau. Je cours après lui même si je sais que je vais le retrouver facilement. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de pièces chez moi, donc il ne pourra pas vraiment se cacher. De toute façon, il n'est pas dans la cuisine, car il était là, il y a deux minutes, il reste donc le salon, ma chambre, la salle de bain et la chambre d'invité. Selon mon instinct, il est dans le salon, car je peux le voir derrière le divan, croyant qu'il est bien caché. Bon j'avoue que ce n'était pas difficile de deviner. Sur la pointe des pieds, je saute sur le meuble fait en coussins et aussitôt, il détale comme un lapin en me voyant.

Il est parti en direction du couloir. Je n'ai ni besoin de courir ni besoin de me stresser alors. Je marche et regarde dans la salle de bain qui est à ma droite. Personne. En face c'est ma chambre, je jette un rapide coup d'œil. Personne. Je vais vers la dernière pièce qui est au fond à gauche et entre doucement. Personne. Bizarre…

Je me fais pousser dans le lit et je tombe face au matelas. J'avais oublié de regarder derrière la porte. Idiot que je suis. Die embarque sur moi, un genou de chaque côté de moi, sur mes fesses. Pas gêné, le mec. Je me retourne difficilement pour lui faire face. Flash Merde! Il me regarde tout souriant.

- Bonjour Warumono-sama!

- Bonjour Die.

Il me donne mon appareil, sérieusement cette fois-ci. Il se penche vers moi, les yeux entrefermés, les lèvres entrouvertes lorsque tout d'un coup, ses paupières se lèvent d'un coup et il se met à renifler. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de frayeur et il quitte le lit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe seigneur? Je sens à mon tour et il y a une odeur de brûlée dans l'air. Mon appartement! Je balance ma caméra numérique sur le lit et cours vers la cuisine.

Il y a de la fumée partout, un vrai nuage gris. Je tousse. Pouah! Non, mais ça pue! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi le premier appartement de Die avait brûlé. Il oublie sa nourriture en cuisson. Le détecteur de fumée part dans un bruit strident. Mes oreilles! Je mets mes mains pour ne pas entendre le bruit qui me fait souffrir. Je tousse. Putain de merde! Je vais dans le salon, ouvrir les fenêtres. Pas grave s'il fait froid! Ouch! Satané capteur de fumée! Il va alerter tout le bloc! Je vais à la cuisine. Je vais essayer de me rendre aux fenêtres, mais je n'y vois quasiment rien. Je cherche à l'aveuglette un meuble ou n'importe quoi pour me guider. Je tâte du bois à ma gauche. Le comptoir. Je le longe, car je sais qu'il y a une fenêtre juste à côté des armoires qui sont au mur. Je me rends avec un mal d'oreille, en toussant et en jurant. Maudit connard de Die! Je fais glisser la vitre et heureusement, la fumée se dissipe quelque peu.

Je regarde ou du moins ce que je peux voir et je remarque que Die est en train d'essayer d'éteindre la nourriture brûlée avec des verres d'eau. Comme c'est brillant ça. Je l'entends tousser, on ne se demandera pas pourquoi.

J'essaie de balayer la fumée devant moi avec un de mes bras, l'autre bouchant une de mes oreilles. Je tousse encore et le nuage gris commence à disparaître. Enfin. Toc toc toc. Qui est-ce bordel? Je vais au vestibule en me dépêchant pour débarrer les verrous et ouvrir la porte. Les pompiers sont là. Encore une fois, on ne se demandera pas pourquoi.

- Est-ce que tout va bien monsieur?

- Qu'en pensez-vous, dis-je sèchement, mon ami a oublié sa nourriture sur le poêlon.

- Nous allons jeter un coup d'œil.

Avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, ils entrent et vont directement à la cuisine. Je les suis et je vois Die ramasser l'eau, qu'il a lancée partout, avec des linges à vaisselle. Les pompiers l'écartent rapidement et font le tour de la pièce pour découvrir une poêle emplie de, ce qu'on pouvait appeler, bacons calcinés. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte. Je me tourne vers l'entrée pour voir une foule se tenir devant ma porte. Les voisins sont tellement curieux, mais au moins, je suis sûr d'être en sécurité au moins. Maudits fouineurs quand même. Le détecteur de fumée arrête, enfin. Brrr. Il commence à faire froid ici. Les pompiers finissent leur inspection sans dire un mot et s'en vont. Ils étaient mieux de ne rien dire. De toute façon, je sais ce qu'ils auraient dit, leurs yeux en disent beaucoup. Ils ferment la porte lors de leur sortie.

Je vais fermer la fenêtre du salon alors que Die ferme celle de la cuisine. Le roux vient me rejoindre sans rien dire. Nous nous regardons et il baisse la tête. Il se met à rire doucement. Je sens une de mes veines battre très fort au niveau de la tempe. Je crois que je vais exploser. Il n'y a tellement rien de drôle à la situation!

- DIE SUFFIT!

Il ne fallait pas que je crie, mais c'est venu tout seul. Ça n'empêche pas non plus le roux de rire, maintenant, à gorge déployée.

- Voyons, ha, ha…, dit-il entre deux rires, Kyo, ha, ha, il faut bien se marrer un peu.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant, dis-je les dents serrées.

Sérieux, je vais exploser de rage. Il me regarde dans les yeux et s'esclaffe de plus belle. Je m'approche dangereusement de lui, car je ne suis pas du tout de bonne humeur. Je m'arrête à quelques centimètres de lui. Je crois que je vais lui foutre une baffe en plein la gueule.

- Die, arrêtes de rire, mon appartement a failli brûler à cause de toi, dis-je énervé.

Il se calme et devient, tout d'un coup, sérieux.

- Tu crois que c'est de ma faute? Ma faute?

Je suis surpris. Réellement. Je ne pensais pas que Die était susceptible aussi facilement.

- C'est de ta faute aussi, ajoute-t-il.

- QUOI?!?

Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord. Comment ose-t-il, cet idiot m'accuser ainsi? Comme si j'aurais voulu mettre le feu à mon condominium.

- Tout à fait! Tu as oublié, toi aussi, la nourriture sur le four. Donc ne mets pas tout le blâme sur moi.

Bouche bé que je suis. Quel culot! Je suis choqué, en fait, je manque de mots pour dire ce que je ressens.

- C'est toi qui ne m'as pas rendu mon appareil quand je te l'ai demandé, si tu l'aurais fait, nous n'en serions pas là.

Je tape son torse de mon index en ponctuant mon argument. Il va comprendre au moins. Comme si c'était de ma faute, franchement! Il respire bruyamment, ses mains massant ses tempes rageusement.

- Voyons! C'est ridicule, ridicule! Je voulais tout simplement m'amuser un peu! Tu as embarqué dans mon jeu et nous avons oublié! Alors arrêtes tes mensonges!

Je le vois, tendu de rage, les bras n'arrêtant pas de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Il veut me montrer qu'il a raison, mais en fait, il a échoué. En plus, il m'accuse de dire des mensonges. Jamais je ne mens sauf en entrevue! Je ne fais pas ça à mes amis surtout quand, ils comptent beaucoup pour moi.

- Je ne suis pas un menteur! Tu sauras Ando que c'est entièrement de te faute! Tu voulais cuisiner, je n'ai rien contre, alors tu n'avais pas à oublier ta nourriture. Ce n'est pas mon problème!

- Ce n'est pas seulement mon problème, c'est le tien aussi, car c'est ton appartement! De toute façon, ce qui s'est passé est passé et la seule chose que nous pouvons faire c'est en rire. Puis, c'est des choses qui arrivent, il ne faut pas en faire tout un drame. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour.

C'en est trop! Je lève ma main pour le gifler, c'est fois pour de vrai. Je suis sûr que ça va lui replacer les idées. Il attrape mon bras, le tortille pour le plaquer dans mon dos. Ouch! Je lève alors l'autre bras et il fait la même chose. Arggg! Je suis pris! Une minute! J'ai mes jambes. Avant que je ne puisse faire un mouvement, ses jambes forment un étau autour de les miennes. Putain! Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi! J'ai maintenant l'air des femmes dans romans d'amour américains. Elles se battent contre l'homme qu'elles haïssent, mais elles se font toujours piéger, car elles sont faibles. Je suis littéralement collé au corps de Die. Grrr! Je commence à bouger d'un côté puis de l'autre, mais mon bourreau resserre sa prise. Pourquoi je suis petit Avoir eu la grandeur de Kaoru, j'aurais pu facilement me battre contre cet idiot. Peut-être que je devrais m'entraîner plus. Au moins, avec un peu plus de force, je pourrais me défendre. Dans de telles situations, je me déteste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire Kyo? Me gifler? Tu crois que ça va arranger les choses?

Je ne réponds pas et je continue à me débattre comme un forcené, mais sans succès. Je me rends compte que Die rie légèrement. Le goujat!

- Tu es superbe Kyo-sama, me murmure-t-il chaudement à l'oreille qu'il embrasse doucement.

Je lève la tête et nos regards se croisent. Le roux se penche et nos lèvres se rencontrent. Hum…profiteur. Sa langue vient toucher la mienne. Hé hé! Je lui mords furieusement la langue et il me lâche. Il me regarde les yeux emplis d'éclairs. Tant pis pour lui. Il l'a bien méritée cette morsure. Il a failli mettre le feu chez moi et en plus, il m'a tenu prisonnier, pour m'humilier. Il faillait que je lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce. J'ai quand une fierté et un honneur à respecter.

Je le laisse dans le salon tout seul et je vais à la salle de bain prendre une douche.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je mets aujourd'hui? Ça fait cinq minutes que je me pose la question. Je sais que c'est le jour de l'anniversaire de Kaoru, mais à vrai dire, il ne m'a pas dit si il avait organisé une soirée ou autre chose. Il faudrait que je l'appelle pour savoir.

Il faudrait aussi que je m'excuse à Die. Je n'avais pas le droit d'essayer de le claquer et de ne pas avoir admis mes torts. Hum…je déteste tellement faire les premiers pas, surtout pour des choses aussi ridicules, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je dois avouer que si je n'aurais pas couru après Die et que je n'avais pas oublié qu'il avait laissée la nourriture sur le poêle, peut-être que nous n'aurions pas quasiment passé au feu. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé comme il dit.

Je soupire. Stupide que je suis. Bon. Ça ne sert à rien de ruminer sur mes fautes. Je dois trouver des fringues à me mettre. Je sais! J'ai trouvé.

- Ando!

J'entends des bruits de vaisselle et puis des pas. Le guitariste arrive dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il me regarde indifférent. Si ne n'est pas mignon. Vive le sarcasme.

- Dis-moi que devrais-je porter aujourd'hui?

Il me regarde surpris. C'est drôle de le voir. J'avoue qu'il ne doit pas souvent choisir les habits des autres. Il y a un début à tout dans la vie. Il entre dans ma chambre et commence à fouiller partout. Il me regarde et regarde les vêtements qu'il trouve soit dans le garde-robe ou dans mes tiroirs. Il sort un jean noir et un chandail blanc. Ordinaire et relaxe. Il me tend les morceaux et je lui lance un regard moqueur. J'aime m'amuser à ma manière.

- Die, habille-moi.

Il me regarde choqué et grogne tout bas. Il s'exécute sagement à ma demande. Il fouille dans les tiroirs de ma commode et prend une paire de bas noirs. Il s'accroupit et lève une de mes jambes pour enfiler la première chaussette. Il dépose ma jambe pour faire la même chose à l'autre. Un coup sa noble tâche finie, il se relève et me pousse gentiment sur le lit. Surpris, mes jambes flanchent et je me retrouve assis. Je remarque c'est ce qu'il voulait. Il prend le jean et commence à l'enfiler autour de mes chevilles.

J'aime le voir ainsi. Soumis et docile, un côté que je vois rarement de lui, mais je ne voudrais jamais qu'il soit comme cela tout le temps. C'est de la merde, les relations maître/esclave ou dominant/soumis, j'aime l'égalité. Disons, les relations bien ordinaires, car je crois c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Je sens les doigts de Die qui me caressent pendant qu'il monte mon pantalon. Hum…quelle agace qu'il est. Le jean aux genoux, il me relève debout en me tirant par les hanches, pour finir de le monter. Il attache lentement le bouton et monte doucement la fermeture éclair. Il me regarde avec un sourire niais. Il est fier de lui. Normal, à cause de lui, je suis en érection. Damné soit-il! Ça ne me prend que quelques touchés et hop! Junior se réveille. Je grogne de mécontentement. Il prend le chandail et me fait passer la tête en premier. Je passe les bras moi-même. Suffit le jeu. Il faut savoir s'arrêter aussi. Sacré Die, il reste là, debout, devant moi sans bouger. Il doit être hypnotisé ou dans la lune.

Je mets ma main derrière son cou et nos regards se croisent. Je l'attire brutalement vers moi pour l'embrasser sauvagement. J'adore le goût de ses lèvres, mais je ne pourrais dire de même pour son haleine. L'haleine du matin, mêlée à la cigarette ne font pas un très bon mélange. Ce n'est pas grave. Je lui tiens fermement les épaules pour maintenir son corps contre le mien. Ses bras m'entourent doucement et me fixent, à leur tour, en place. Je mets fin au baiser et nous nous regardons un peu essoufflés. Il fait chaud tout d'un coup.

- Le déjeuner est prêt Kyo-sama.

Ah oui c'est vrai! Nous n'avons pas encore mangé à cause que nous avons quasiment passés au feu. J'avais oublié, mais pas mon estomac qui crie famine. Je le lâche et je quitte la chambre. Il me suit, je le sais, je le sens. Je déambule dans le corridor et j'entre dans la cuisine pour constater que la table est mise avec la nourriture qui a due refroidir à l'heure qu'il est. Mon nez avait raison tantôt, il y a bien des œufs, du bacon et des pommes de terre rôties. Mes papilles gustatives sont en pleines fonctions maintenant et un autre grognement provenant de mon estomac se fait entendre. Hum…manger…Une minute! Si une partie du premier déjeuner a calciné, comment se fait-il qu'il ait refait les mêmes plats?

- Je suis allé au dépanneur pendant que tu étais dans la douche. De toute façon, c'était le bacon qui avait brûlé, me répond-t-il.

Il est devin ou quoi? Je n'ai même pas posé la question qu'il répond. Bref, l'explication est logique, puisque je viens de remarquer qu'il est déjà habillé. Nous prenons place à la table et nous commençons à manger sans rien dire.

* * *

Putain que c'est lourd! Maudit cercueil! Pourquoi j'ai décidé de le garder? Arggh! Peut-être parce que les voisins se poseraient trop de questions ou parce que ça va coûter moins cher quand je serai mort. Quel con que je suis! 

Die et moi transportons cette chose vers la chambre d'ami. En attendant que je trouve un meilleur endroit pour le ranger, je vais le mettre là. Disons que ça fera l'affaire. De toute façon, je ne reçois pas tant de gens chez moi, encore moins qui restent dormir. Arggh! C'est terrible! Je ne veux déjà pas imaginer mon cadavre dans le cercueil! Je suppose que ça va peser une tonne pour ceux qui vont le transporter. Quoiqu'ils soient beaucoup plus, je me dis que ce n'est pas si lourd en fait…Je ne sais pas! Je ne veux pas savoir non plus.

Enfin nous voilà! Nous le déposons doucement juste à côté du lit pour ne pas égratigner le plancher. Dommage, que c'est si gros, je l'aurais caché en dessous du lit. Personne ne le verrait et ne poserait de questions. Pas grave. Die et moi sommes essoufflés. J'ai besoin d'une clope maintenant. C'est urgent. Je sors de la pièce pour aller dans ma chambre, là où traîne mon paquet. Je reviens aussitôt. Je sors une cigarette pour moi et une pour Die. Nous l'allumons en même temps avec le même briquet et nos yeux se rencontrent.

- Dis-moi comment avez-vous fait pour transporter cette merde jusqu'à mon appartement, dis-je un nuage de fumée s'échappant de mes lèvres.

Le roux éclate de rire et me dit : - Nous étions trois et nous l'avons mis sur nos épaules. Ce n'est pas trop compliqué, mais c'est lourd, je peux te le dire.

- J'ai remarqué oui.

Dring. Dring.

Le téléphone. Je contourne le guitariste pour répondre, car il y a un téléphone sur la petite table de chevet.

- Oui!

- Salut Kyo!

- Salut Kao!

- Sais-tu quelle journée sommes-nous?

- Bien sûr! Nous sommes samedi.

- Très drôle Kyo!

- C'est une blague, idiot! C'est ta fête!

- Ouais. J'avais pensé que vous pourriez amener vos jolis petits derrières chez moi ce soir…

Je regarde le récepteur surpris. Depuis quand Kaoru dit que nous avons des jolis derrières?

- …jouer au poker, boire ou faire une soirée cinoche. Qu'en penses-tu?

- Bonne idée! Vers quelle heure tu veux que nous arrivions?

- Dix-sept heures environ et ne dîner pas avant.

- Ok nous serons là.

- Super à tantôt!

- À…, clic.

Il a déjà raccroché le con. Je raccroche à mon tour et regarde l'heure. Il est quatorze heures et dix. Déjà? Mon dieu que le temps passe vite.

Je me tourne vers Die qui semble ailleurs. Je me demande bien à quoi peut-il penser. Je n'ai jamais remarqué qu'il était lunatique, à moins qu'il ait quelque chose qui le tracasse…Hum…Je vais le sortir de sa bulle. J'ouvre la fenêtre et jette ma cigarette par celle-ci ainsi que celle du roux qui est entre ses doigts. Il me regarde et ne me dit rien. Je referme la fenêtre et je dis :- Nous allons chez Kaoru à soir.

- Oui je sais.

- Tu le savais déjà?

- Ouais, il me l'a dit hier après-midi.

Crétin de Kaoru! Il aurait pu me le dire hier soir au souper. Je soupire, mécontent. Je déteste les avertissements de dernières minutes. Au moins, je le sais, c'est l'important. Je m'approche de Die et je lui donne un doux baiser. Il se colle automatiquement à moi et me prend dans ses bras. Oh seigneur…s'il agi comme cela juste pour un baiser, je ne veux pas imaginer l'acte sexuel au complet. Quoique…Je vais le savoir, j'ai envie d'une bonne baise.

Mes mains vont en dessous de son chandail pour caresser sa peau pâle. Je le sens se décoller de moi, mais pourquoi? Je le tire par la taille, mais il insiste pour que nos corps se séparent. Le baiser se brise et il me dit, légèrement gêné :- Kyo-sama, je dois me préparer pour ce soir…

- Non pas tout de suite mon beau. Je veux qu'on baise.

Il me regarde choqué par mes paroles. Je le comprends, habituellement, je ne suis pas aussi direct, mais là, je m'en fiche. Je le lâche et le contourne pour sortir de la pièce.

- Mets-toi nu Die et couches-toi dans le cercueil.

Sur ce, je marche jusqu'à ma chambre. Où aie-je mis mes trucs? Ah oui! Je m'en souviens. Je souris perversement. J'ouvre le tiroir de ma table de chevet et je fouille. Je trouve ce que je cherchais, une bouteille de lubrifiant et un condom. Je ne veux pas prendre ceux que Shinya m'ait donnés, car ils sont neufs et je veux épuiser ma réserve avant tout. Je me dépêche à retourner auprès de mon guitariste. Je l'imagine déjà les jambes écartées, les joues légèrement rosies, palettant. Hum…juste imaginer cette image, je durcie en un rien de temps.

De retour dans la chambre d'ami et je m'arrête brusquement. Wow! Le spectacle est à couper le souffle. Il est tel que je lui avais demandé. Nu, couché au fond du cercueil, les yeux en ma direction, mais ses jambes collées. Pas grave, il est superbe. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire sur le sujet.

Je m'approche lentement en me délectant de la vue que Die m'offre. Je dépose la bouteille et la capote dans le couvercle du sarcophage, qui est retenu solidement pour ne pas tomber, pour retirer mes vêtements. Je les mets à côté de ceux du roux qui sont au pied du lit. Une fois nu, j'embarque à mon tour dans le cercueil et je m'assois sur le ventre de mon amant. Mon amant? Devrais-je l'appeler ainsi? Je crois que oui, mais ce n'est pas important pour le moment. J'y penserai plus tard. Passons à l'acte plutôt.

Mes mains vont sur le torse imberbe de Die que je caresse avec ferveur. Je n'en reviens pas à quel point sa peau est douce. C'est incroyable! Je sens ses doigts toucher timidement mes hanches. Hum…Je fais descendre mes caresses jusqu'à ces mamelons. Je les frôle et ils se durcirent. J'ai envie de les goûter. Je m'allonge sur le corps chaud et ma tête se penche et j'attrape un de ses boutons de chair entre mes lèvres, pour jouer avec celui-ci.

- Ah Kyo-sama…

Une de ses mains se glisse dans mes cheveux mêlés et l'autre s'attarde lentement su ma colonne vertébrale. En moins de deux, j'ai des frissons partout sur le corps. Ma langue ne cesse de jouer avec son mamelon. Mes dents mordillent, pas trop fort et des gémissements se font entendre. C'est tellement excitant. Je relève ma tête, mais cette fois-ci, elle va dans le creux de son cou. Mes lèvres attaquent la fine peau et je commence à sucer sauvagement. Je mords, je lèche, je suce et j'embrasse. Je répète le manège partout sur son cou ou presque, qui est finalement marqué par des sucettes rouges et d'autres un peu bleues. Un vrai vampire que je suis. De plus, Die n'arrête pas de se tordre de plaisir tout en le vocalisant. Sadique qu'il est lui aussi. En fait, je ne crois pas que je vais me retenir bien plus longtemps.

Je me redresse et reprends ma position initiale sur son ventre. Je le regarde fier du résultat. Je trouvais qu'il était superbe tantôt, couché nu dans le cercueil, mais là, il est délicieux. Sa respiration est saccadée, son cou est meurtri, il est parfait.

J'écarte ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'elles sortent de chaque côté du sarcophage. Ces mollets tombent mollement, mais sont retenus grâce à ses genoux pliés aux rebords. Je me recule vers la fin de la boîte morbide. Je me penche vers le couvercle pour prendre le lubrifiant et le condom. Je les dépose devant moi et je vois Die qui me regarde impatient. C'est ce que j'aime des hommes, l'acte pour l'acte et non rempli de préliminaires quoique…J'enlève le bouchon de la bouteille pour déposer la substance liquide sur mes doigts.

- Die, prends un oreiller et mets-le en dessous de ton bassin.

Je veux qu'il soit à un bon niveau tout de même et qu'il soit à l'aise. Il le fait sans rien dire et se replace tel qu'il était. Bon, allons-y.

Ma main huilée commence à caresser entre ses fesses, cherchant l'entrée désirée.

- Aaah!

Le roux rejette la tête par en arrière, la gorge déployée. Je le regarde attentivement et mon index entre alors dans son intimité chaude. Hum…je sens toute la pression autour de mon doigt et je peux déjà m'imaginer en lui. Un peu tendu, il me regarde et je me penche pour embrasser sa pomme d'adam. Ses mains s'accrochent à mon cou. Je commence à faire des vas et viens lentement pour laisser Die s'habituer. Il relève un peu la tête pour coller sa bouche à mon oreille.

- Kyo-sama, dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît.

- Non, tu n'es pas prêt…

- Si…si…hum…

J'ai intérêt à ne pas l'écouter. Je fais glisser mon majeur en lui et le roux se met à bouger ses hanches pour rencontrer mes doigts. Il est pressé non de dieu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il me regarde frustré, visiblement, mais il n'a rien qu'à prendre son mal en patience. Je veux tout simplement atténuer la douleur qui va venir. Je me relève, car je commence à avoir mal au bras et me remets entre ses jambes, le dos droit. Je glisse un troisième doigt et je continue toujours les vas et viens. Cherchons maintenant cette glande magique. Je change d'angle et Die arque soudainement le dos. Ok…je l'ai trouvée vite.

- Prends-moi Kyo-sama!

Cette fois, je l'écoute. Je retire ma main. Je reprends ma bouteille de lubrifiant et j'en dépose un peu sur mon érection. Pendant ce temps, mon roux enlève le papier qui emballe le condom et prend ce dernier pour l'enfiler sur mon membre.

- Hum…Die…

Il m'arrache quasiment la bouteille de mes mains, qu'il serre fort, pour enduire tout mon pénis de cette huile. Mon dieu. Il me masturbe légèrement, me lâche pour se coucher et me regarde. Je me place devant son entrée intime et je pénètre doucement en lui. Nous gémissons en même temps. Je me glisse au complet et je sens toute sa chaleur m'entourer, c'est incroyable.

Ma main non huilée caresse ses doux cheveux. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, les miens noyés dans le désir et les siens dans la tendresse. J'installe mes mains sur son torse, sans trop mettre de poids et je commence à bouger lentement. Une de ses mains effleure son érection tandis que sa jumelle se tient sur mon épaule. Je commence à bouger lentement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Nous gardons le contact visuel que je trouve très important. Mes vas et viens se font un peu plus rapidement, sachant que Die est parfaitement détendu. Ses hanches rencontrent les miennes dans une quasiment synchronisation parfaite. Les lèvres entrouvertes, une pluie de plaintes et de sons de pure extase ne cessent de sortir de cette délicieuse bouche. Un cri sauvage et rauque me dit que j'ai trouvée sa prostate. Oh…c'est tellement…bon. Trop même…Mes coups de bassin se font plus rapidement et féroces et l'effet porte fruit. Die se masturbe à la même vitesse que mes poussées. Ah…je me sens perdre…le contrôle…de moi-même et…de mes pensées. Comment fais-je encore pour tout décrire dans une telle situation?

- Kyo-sama!!

Je vois Die répandre sa semence sur son ventre secoué de légers spasmes. Ses muscles se contractent alors sur mon membre. C'en est trop. Je me vide dans un grognement sourd. Je me couche essoufflé sur un Die sans souffle non plus. Nous nous regardons de nouveau et nous nous embrassons. Hum…je me retire doucement de lui, mais je reste quand même allongé sur le corps du roux. Je relaxe tout en écoutant les battements de son cœur et entouré de sa chaleur.

* * *

Il est dix-neuf heures et vingt minutes. Nous sommes chez Kaoru depuis dix-sept heures et quatre minutes, donc deux heures et vingt-quatre minutes. Je sens que la soirée va être longue. D'habitude je m'amuse, mais là, je ne sais pas. Ça doit être le film qu'il a mis, car il est extrêmement endormant. Un vrai déchet. Tellement mauvais que j'ai oublié le titre. La seule chose qui me tient encore réveillé, c'est le corps de Die auquel je suis collé. 

Le temps a passé vite depuis cet après-midi. Après notre baise, le roux et moi avons pris une douche, nous nous sommes habillés et peignés pour nous en venir ici. Kaoru nous a ouvert la porte joyeusement et pour une fois, nous étions les premiers rendus. C'est plutôt rare, je suis en retard à cause que je dors et je n'ai pas entendu le réveil matin et Die, c'est à cause, qu'il déjeune au restaurant et qu'il prend son temps. Nous étions plutôt surpris. Toshiya et Shinya sont arrivés vers dix-sept heures trente. Le fêté avait décidé que nous mangions de la pizza qu'il avait lui-même préparé. Une première en fait, Kaoru ne cuisine que très rarement. Je dois avouer que sa pizza était délicieuse et que ses frites maisons aussi. Ensuite, nous lui avons donné ses cadeaux. Nous avons mangé du gâteau à la vanille acheté à l'épicerie par le bassiste. Et maintenant, nous sommes tous assis en train de regarder un film nul à chier.

L'écran de télévision s'éteint subitement.

- Quelle merde ce film!

Bon le guitariste tatoué vient de comprendre que son film était vraiment nul. Il était temps, je n'osais pas lui dire puisque c'est sa fête. Je remarque que Toshiya se frotte les yeux, signe évident qu'il dormait. Shinya tant qu'à lui a une expression d'ennui.

- Bon est-ce qu'on joue aux cartes, dit notre charmant leader.

- Pourquoi pas, ça ne sera pas aussi emmerdant que ce film, dit Toshiya en étouffant un bâillement.

Die se lève, bien sûr et s'étire en prenant soin de faire craquer ses os. Je me lève à mon tour et je sens sa main sur mon épaule. Il serre doucement, comme un massage, pour me réveiller peut-être. Je le suis déjà, mais je pense que c'Est une marque de soutien ou d'affection…Hum…

Kaoru reviens, je ne savais pas qu'il avait quittée la pièce, avec deux paquets de cartes et de l'alcool évidemment. Je ne boirai pas donc je m'en fiche. Le leader brasse les cartes et pendant ce temps, je m'allume une cigarette et je vais à la cuisine. J'ouvre le réfrigérateur pour me servir un verre de liqueur. Ceci fait, je retourne au salon et tout le monde est installé autour de la petite table. Nous allons jouer au Poker, j'en suis certain. C'est un des seuls jeux que nous pouvons jouer à cinq et en plus, c'est le jeu préféré de Kaoru. Je vais m'asseoir entre les deux guitaristes. Le fêté distribue les cartes, pendant que nous sortons nos portefeuilles.

* * *

Il est minuit et douze minutes et je suis avec Toshiya. Il me parle de sa dernière copine à quel point, elle était dépensière et sans tête. Je le savais par pressentiment, mais je garde ce genre d'information pour moi. Il m'explique finalement que c'est pour ça qu'il l'a larguée. Il a bien fait. Moi j'ai réglé la question, je suis aux hommes point à la ligne. Les femmes sont trop complexes dans leur beauté. 

- Je vais à la salle de bain, je reviens dans une minute Kyo.

Je fais un petit hochement de la tête en guise de réponse. Je vais voir dans le salon, ce que les trois autres font, car j'étais dans la salle à manger. Ils ont mis de la musique et ils dansent. En fait, Die et Kaoru se frottent plus l'un sur l'autre que danser. Vive les effets de l'alcool.

- Kyo!

Je sursaute en voyant le leader s'approcher avec un regard qui ne laisse rien présager de bon. Oh oh…

- Viens danser mon beau warumono, me dit-il son visage à quelques centimètre du mien.

Je détourne la tête tant que son haleine empeste la boisson et la cigarette. Avant que je n'aie le temps de répondre, je me retrouve entre les deux guitaristes. Je suis déjà mal à l'aise. Je déteste ça. Kaoru met ses mains sur mes hanches et les fait bouger sensuellement de gauche à droite. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?? Il faut absolument que je me dégage. Je sens celles de Die se promener sur mon corps, une se posant sur mes fesses et l'autre sur ma taille. Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment mal à l'aise. À l'aide! Je commence à me débattre légèrement. J'entends Shinya et Toshiya qui rient plus loin. Merde! Ils ne vont pas m'aider, ça c'est sûr. Je dois sortir de cette situation embarrassante. Ils vont jouer les aguicheuses et ce soir, ça ne me tente pas du tout de jouer. Kaoru me colle à son corps et me murmure à l'oreille :- Tu es un vrai petit sauvage mon petit Kyo. Die avait raison et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, tu m'excites lorsque tu te débats.

J'arrête sec de bouger et je me tourne vers lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Les deux gigolos arrêtent de bouger à leur tout et je peux sentir Die qui me regarde. Je profite de ce moment pour sortir de l'étau. Les deux guitaristes me regardent, celui du leader empli de désir et celui du roux empli de désir et…d'amour? Je suis perplexe. Je dois m'imaginer des choses, mais les deux m'intriguent. Die, est-ce qu'il m'aime? Je me le demande sérieusement et Kaoru; depuis quand s'intéresse-t-il aux hommes? Pourquoi me regarde-t-il ainsi?

Je sens quelqu'un me taper doucement l'épaule et je me tourne pour voir Toshiya blanc comme un cadavre. Lui c'est clair, il est malade. C'est toujours pareil lorsqu'il boit trop, mais ça ne lui rentre pas dans la tête. Génial! La musique s'arrête et le bassiste me dit :- Kyo, est-ce que tu pourrais me ramener chez moi? Je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Bien sûr.

Die quitte aussitôt le salon pour aller chercher les manteaux.

- Ne préfères-tu pas rester ici pour la nuit Totchi, demande alors Kaoru.

Je vois mon ami secouer négativement la tête. Le roux reviens avec nos manteaux et j'aide Toshiya à mettre le sien. Je mets le mien et je vois que Die est déjà prêt.

- Bon, nous y allons, bonne fin de soirée Shinya et Kao.

Ce dernier nous fait un câlin d'au revoir. Étrange, vraiment étrange. Il me regarde toujours avec ce regard.

- Bonne route, nous crie le batteur.

Die ouvre la porte et nous partons.

**Fin du chapitre 2**


	3. Jamais deux sans trois! Dimanche

**Auteur:** Gangenoir  
**Pairing:** KyoXDie  
**Genre:** Limite du PWP, lemon, romance, drame  
**Rating:** PG-13 pour ce chapitre  
**Résumé:** Kyo reçoit un drôle de cadeau le jour de son anniversaire...  
**Chapitre:** 3/3  
**Warning:** Aucun  
**Déclaration:** Les Dir en grey ne m'appartiennent pas et jamais, ils le seront. Je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire loin de là. Ceci dit ce n'est qu'une histoire fictive qui n'est jamais arrivée et qui n'arrivera jamais.  
**Commentaire:** Ouf! Il était temps qu'elle finisse cette histoire, je ne peux pas vous dire quelle émotion, j'ai ressentie quand j'ai écrit "Fin". Mais est-ce vraiment la fin?  
**Remerciments:** Merci à tout le monde qui m'ait laissé un commentaire ou encourager. Cela fait du bien au coeur, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point. J'ai des remerciments personnels à donner à: Angel, partisanne numéro 1 de DieXKyo, Ju-san, ma meilleure amie, Inki, Neko-yuu, Shiaru et Valire. Grâce à vous j'ai pu finir une vieille histoire commençée il y a un an. Merci encore les filles.

**Trois jours et deux nuits**

**Chapitre 3**

- Tenez messieurs, vos assiettes.

Je regarde la serveuse qui se dépêche à partir pour servir d'autres clients. Je regarde mon petit-déjeuner qui est en fait, un grand plat de fruits. J'ai décidé ce matin de manger léger et surtout de ne pas manger chez moi. Disons que l'expérience d'hier matin ne m'a guère plue et je ne voulais pas du tout qu'elle se reproduise de nouveau. Quoique….je n'aurais pas pu reproduire la même chose, car je me suis levé avant Die.

Après que nous ayons quittés l'appartement de Kaoru, nous sommes allés déposer Toshiya chez lui. Malade, il a fallu que le roux et moi le soutenions et l'amenions jusqu'à son appartement. Évidemment, Die, soûl, ne cessait de marcher dans toutes les directions, donc par obligation et pas poids, le bassiste et moi suivions ses mouvements. À cause de ça l'inévitable arriva, Toshiya a vomi dans les escaliers menant à son palier. C'était affreux. L'odeur était insupportable…yerk! Mon ami malade toussotait et se tenait contre le mur pour ne pas tomber et Die qui s'était mis à rire en plus. Grâce à eux, le concierge du bloc appartement est sorti furieux, car nous l'avions réveillé avec tout le bruit que nous faisions. C'était embarrassant et honteux. J'étais mal à l'aise. Je voulais disparaître, quoique peut-être pas à ce point...

Pendant que le concierge nous sermonnait et nous menaçait, Toshiya, qui s'était laissé glisser jusqu'au plancher, se traînait à quatre pattes jusqu'à chez lui. Die riait de plus en plus fort à cause du vieux monsieur et à cause de lui, une partie du voisinage s'est réveillée, sortant de leur appartement pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Furax, j'ai ordonné au guitariste de se taire et j'ai répliqué vulgairement au concierge. Ce dernier nous lança la menace ultime, celle d'appeler la police et c'est alors que je l'ai ignoré et parti rejoindre Toshiya. Il était assis à terre, accoté sur la porte et fumait. Il me regardait avec ses yeux imbibés d'alcool. Je n'avais pas pitié de lui, mais je trouvais cela désolant de le voir ainsi.

Je m'étais accroupi à ses côtés le fouillant pour trouver ses clefs, que j'avais trouvées facilement, pour déverrouiller la porte et le faire entrer à l'intérieur au plus vite. Le reste, étant que je l'ai aidé à enlever ses fringues, lui donner un verre d'eau et le coucher dans son lit. J'ai attendu quelques minutes le temps de m'assurer qu'il dormait et qu'il serait sans problèmes au cours de la nuit, je quittais son appartement, tout en verrouillant sa porte.

J'ai été rejoindre Die qui lavait l'escalier sous l'œil en colère du concierge. Lorsque sa noble tâche fut terminée, nous sommes sortis du bâtiment pour se rendre à ma voiture et retournés chez moi. Nous n'avons échanger aucune parole durant ce trajet.

Donc depuis ce matin, l'atmosphère légèrement tendue, nous n'échangeons aucune parole. Il doit être fâché tout comme moi je l'étais hier. Je soupire et m'attaque à mes bleuets. C'est bon. Tellement bon. J'adore. Sauf que je dois avouer que je n'avais pas à être méchant après lui, mais disons qu'il n'avait pas choisi un bon moment non plus pour rire. Ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière et une chance. Sauf que…toujours est-il que je ne lui ai pas encore présenté mes excuses à propos d'hier matin. Ça m'avait complètement sorti de la tête. Non seulement, je ne lui ai pas dit, mais en plus, il va falloir que je les fasse en double à cause d'hier au soir. Oh seigneur…Aidez-moi quelqu'un! Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer et surtout comment lui dire. Grrrr. Ma fierté et mon orgueil vont en prendre un coup.

Je regarde Die du coin de l'œil et il mange tranquillement. Il semble un peu ailleurs ou pensif, je ne sais trop. Bref, il va falloir que je me lance. Allez Kyo! Un peu de courage! Comme diraient les filles :- « Tu es belle, tu es fine, tu es capable. » En version masculine personnalisée, ça serait :- « Tu es beau, tu es fin, tu es le meilleur. »

- Die, dis-je en relevant la tête.

- Oui Kyo-sama, dit-il en me regardant.

- Tu sais à propos d'hier…Je voulais te dire que je m'excusais. Ce n'était pas correct de ma part de t'accuser de tous les torts, je veux dire que j'ai exagéré un peu. Donc je pourrais affirmer et dire que c'était légèrement ma faute.

Il me fixe silencieusement et il met sa main sur la mienne tendrement et doucement. Une chose de fait, au moins. Je vois qu'il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais je l'en empêche en continuant.

- Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour hier soir, j'ai été bête et méchant, mais j'étais furax à cause de la situation.

- Euh…merci beaucoup. Je voulais vous…

- Tu.

- Ouais. Je voulais te dire que je m'excuse moi aussi pour hier au soir. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. Je ne me contrôle pas surtout pas quand j'ai bu de l'alcool.

Je suis rassuré. Il n'est pas ou plus fâché contre moi et ça m'enlève tout un poids sur les épaules. Tant mieux, tout est réglé. Je lui fais un petit sourire et discrètement, j'embrasse doucement ses lèvres sucrées. Il mange des crêpes avec du sirop. Hum…délicieux. Je m'éloigne et mon sourire s'élargit. Il m'en fait un à son tour. Je suis content que la tension soit partie, c'est nettement plus agréable. Sauf qu'il me reste quand même des questions non résolues. Je ne sais pas si je devrais lui demander au restaurant ou à la maison. Si je le fais ici je pourrais être embarrassé tout comme il le serait ou encore, je réagirais trop excessivement ce qui serait une mauvaise chose, surtout dans un lieu public. Je vais attendre d'être à la maison.

Un morceau de crêpe sur une fourchette flotte devant mes yeux. Je sors de ma légère transe pour entendre Die rire doucement. J'entrouvre les lèvres pour lui demander s'il se passait de quoi, mais aussitôt, il glisse sa fourchette dans ma bouche. Umph! Je mastique le morceau de pâte tendre et sucré. Wow! Je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient aussi bonnes les crêpes de ce restaurant. J'avale lentement et remarque que mon ami est en train de prendre des fruits dans mon assiette. Le con! Je fais semblant d'être fâché et je lui tape les doigts du dos de ma fourchette. Nous rions comme des gamins. Je me sens bien. J'oublie que nous sommes Dir en grey, que nous sommes quasiment connus partout dans le monde, bref j'oublie pendant un moment. Il fait toujours bon d'oublier parfois, se laisser-aller, se foutre des autres, mais ce n'est pas évident quand on est connu.

Nous arrêtons de rire pour se regarder dans les yeux. C'est troublant de voir le regard de Die. Je ne portais guère attention, mais depuis hier, je vois cette étincelle. Une étincelle qui brille comme une étoile sur la toile noire qu'est la nuit. J'ai l'impression qu'il espère quelque chose, mais je ne sais quoi. Il doit s'attendre à quelque chose de ma part…, mais quoi exactement? Je peux dire que ses yeux brillent beaucoup plus, même énormément, que les derniers mois. Comme s'il était heureux de toute l'attention que je lui aie portée durant la fin de semaine. Il ressemble à une femme amoureuse…Je cligne des yeux pour chasser cette idée absurde. Je dois tout simplement m'imaginer la mauvaise chose. Vivement le retour à la maison.

Je sens le pied de Die me caresser le mollet. Je suis un peu surpris. C'est la première fois depuis les deux jours que nous avons passé ensemble qu'il me fait des avances. Il me fait un beau sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu as eu amplement de sexe ce week-end Die?

Il baisse légèrement la tête et rougit un peu. Son pied arrête ses caresses et il ne dit rien. À la place, il a décidé de finir son assiette. Je me penche pour voir ses yeux et je crois qu'il m'évite.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas, dis-je au roux.

Un grognement et un murmure se font entendre en guise de réponse. Pour ne rien me faire comprendre, c'est réussi. Je n'ai rien décortiqué de ce qu'il m'a tenté de me dire.

- Quoi?

Je tends l'oreille au cas où il déciderait de parler bas à nouveau.

- Je trouves qu'hier…c'était bien et que…tu es un bon amant, chuchote-t-il comme s'il avait honte.

Peut-être pas honte, mais peur de se faire entendre. Dans un lieu public, c'est normal de réagir ainsi. Je ris aussitôt. C'est trop mignon de le voir embarrassé pour une confession anodine.

- Tu es un pervers Daisuke!

Il relève la tête et me regarde. Il rougit un peu plus et je ne peux m'empêche de rire plus fort. Être gêné de dire que je suis bon amant! C'est trop marrant ça! Je remarque que des tables voisines nous regardent curieusement. Je me calme, détestant me faire regarder de la sorte.

Notre serveuse vient à notre table avec une cafetière.

- Voulez-vous un autre café messieurs, dit-elle poliment.

- Non merci pour moi, dis-je.

- Non merci, dit mon ami.

- Dites-moi mademoiselle, est-ce que vous pourriez nous apporter la facture s'il vous plaît?

- Oui bien sûr, ça ne sera pas long, dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

Je me retourne vers Die qui n'est plus rouge et qui semble avoir repris le contrôle de lui-même. Je lui fais un sourire en coin et je me lève un peu de ma chaise pour sortir mon portefeuille qui est dans ma poche arrière droite de mon pantalon. Je reprends ma place rapidement et la serveuse me donna la facture que je prends gentiment. Je commence à vérifier si j'ai assez d'argent sinon je paierai avec ma carte de crédit. Je compte rapidement et je peux dire qu'il y en a suffisamment. Je donne les billets à la jeune fille qui compte à son tour. Elle les mets dans son tablier et me donne la différence. Le repas était légèrement dispendieux, mais délicieux.

Je me lève, pour de vrai, enfile mon manteau et place ma chaise. Die fait de même et nous sortons du restaurant. C'est alors qu'il me dit : - Kyo-sama, que faisons-nous maintenant?

- Tu vas voir mon ami, lui dis-je le sourire vicieux.

* * *

- Die, veux-tu cesser de jouer de la batterie avec les bananes pour l'amour de dieu?

Il me regarde content et repose les fruits dans le panier. J'ai d'aller à l'épicerie acheter les victuailles que j'aurai besoin pour la semaine. Mon idée est bonne, c'est indiscutable, mais je ne pensais pas que Die pouvait agir comme un enfant de cinq ans dans un supermarché. Il est vraiment comme un gamin, il touche à tout, fait des imitations, joue avec les aliments, bref il ne fait que des bêtises. C'est terrible! Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît!

Il met du saumon, du calmar, des filets de sole et de la morue dans mon panier. D'où vient-il avec tous ses trucs? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait au juste? Fâché, je le regarde, lui qui a un visage tout souriant, tout stupide.

- Die! Arrête d'agir comme un gosse de cinq ans! Pourquoi tous ces poissons? Je ne mangerai pas tout ça!

- J'ai entendu dire que les poissons sont riches en oméga-3, ce qui prévient la dépression et qui aide à être plus intelligent. De plus, tu pourrais les congeler…

- Essaies-tu d'insinuer que je ne suis pas intelligent?! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas en dépression! Alors tu vas me faire plaisir et me ramener tout ça à sa place. , merci!

Son sourire niais tombe et il prend les fruits de mer pour les rapporter dans les comptoirs où ils étaient. En partant, il murmure des mots incompréhensibles. Il est déçu c'est sûr. Il revient et je lui dis, avec un sourire en coin : - Une chose qui est sûre Die, c'est que tu n'as pas mangé assez de poissons dans ton enfance. Je trouve que tu ne montres pas beaucoup de signes d'intelligence en ce moment.

Il me regarde et voit bien que je ne suis pas vraiment fâché contre sa bonne intention, si on peut le dire ainsi. Il sourit à son tour et me dit, d'un ton agaceur : - Toi Kyo-sama, tu n'as sûrement pas mangé tes croûtes de pain lorsque tu étais gamin, regardes comme tu es petit.

- Tu sais que ce n'est tout ce qui est sur moi qui est proportionnel par rapport à ma taille, n'est-ce pas Die?

Il cligne des yeux choqués par mes propos et devient gêné. Je ris tant que c'est drôle et que c'est mignon de le voir comme cela. Il sait que j'ai raison et c'est pour ça qu'il est mal à l'aise. Je crois que je me suis trouvé un nouveau passe-temps; embarrasser Die. Je comprends un peu plus pourquoi il le fait avec Shinya maintenant. Il me dit : - Kyo-sama! Pas en public s'il te plaît!

Il me donne un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule et je réplique de la même façon. Nous rions en cœur et je regarde ma petite liste que je me suis faite.

- Il me faut des pommes vertes…

- Ok!

Un paquet de pommes se retrouve rapidement dans le panier. C'est du service ça! Je pousse lentement et je sors de la rangée des fruits et légumes pour aller dans les produits céréaliers et les pains. Hum…j'ai besoin de riz instantané, du pain brun, des spaghettis, des fettucines et des bagels. Je sens Die qui lit par-dessus mon épaule et qui s'en va. Je le regarde partir et il prend tout ce qui était écrit sur mon bout de papier. Il les met dans le carrosse métallique, pour repartir et revenir avec une méga boîte de riz. Je soupire. Il n'a aucun bon sens. Je ne voudrais jamais le voir faire sa propre épicerie.

- Die, je n'ai pas besoin d'une aussi grosse boîte, tu sais.

Il me regarde, me fait un sourire banane et me dit : - C'est pour te faire des réserves.

- Je sais, mais je ne mange pas de riz blanc, je mange ceux qui sont en sac, tout préparé, à la saveur de poulet.

Il reprend la boîte de riz instantané et va la remettre à sa place, pour finalement me ramener une boîte de carton contenant une dizaine de sachets de riz au poulet. Ça fera l'affaire, ça ne me tente de me chicaner pour de si petits détails. Je regarde dans mon panier pour voir s'il a tout amené ce que j'avais inscrit et je vois des céréales Rice Krispies. Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ça? Je regarde le roux et je lui mets l'intrus dans ses mains.

- Je ne mange pas de céréales le matin.

- Ça serait bien pour tes invités comme petit-déjeuner, non?

Je lui fais un signe négatif de la tête. Sacré Die.

* * *

Nous avons, enfin, fini de prendre toutes les victuailles que j'avais de besoin et en ce moment, nous attendons sagement en ligne pour payer. Disons que faire la commande a été toute une besogne avec mon ami dans les parages. Ça nous a pris peut-être une bonne demi-heure alors que seul ça me prend quinze minutes, mais il fallait sans cesse que je lui fasse reporter des trucs à leur endroit que je n'avais pas de besoin. Pas grave.

C'est fou tant il y a du monde le dimanche en début d'après-midi à l'épicerie. J'aurais dû y penser venir un autre jour. C'est juste trop long les files d'attente, mais la patience est une vertu. Die est en train de feuilleter une revue à potins quelconque sur les artistes. C'est tellement con ce genre de magazines. Quel gaspillage de papier pour rien! Je veux dire quel est l'intérêt d'écrire des mensonges, pour la plupart, sur les vedettes. J'en ai rien à foutre personnellement que Brad Pitt adopte un autre enfant avec Angelina Jolie! C'est leur vie privée et je crois que les journalistes devraient les laisser vivre en paix. Hélas, je ne pense pas que nous puissions les changer du jour au lendemain. Ils veulent se faire du fric et ils le font sur la vie des autres.

- C'est à vous messieurs.

Je lève la tête vers la caissière qui attend patiemment. Je pousse le panier et Die, qui remet la revue dans son rayon, décharge aussitôt pour déposer les aliments sur le tapis. Je l'aide un, peu, mais je dois mettre le carrosse hors de nos jambes après. Je vais le porter juste aux côtés des emballeurs. La jeune fille passe les victuailles rapidement au lecteur électronique. Je constate que le grand nigaud, qui me sert d'ami, a rajouté des articles que je ne voulais pas. Merde! Il est indomptable ce mec!

- Ça vous fait 12 540¥, monsieur.

Quoi?! Je regarde ma liste et le montant approximatif que j'avais inscrit était de 8460¥. Toute une différence! Il en a rajouté des choses à moins que les taxes n'aient augmentées et que je ne m'en rappelle pas.

Je prends mon portefeuille et sors ma carte de crédit que je donne à la demoiselle. Je me tourne vers Die, légèrement fâché et lui dit : - Pourquoi as-tu rajouté de la nourriture?

- Je trouvais ta liste incomplète, me dit-il tout souriant.

Quelle bonne raison encore! Je ne passerai aucun commentaire et c'est ce que je fais. Je reprends ma carte que la caissière me tend. Elle me donne aussi un stylo et le reçu que je dois signer. Je le fais et lui donne en échange de ma facture et de mon reçu prouvant que la transaction a été complétée. Je mets tout dans ma poche et nous sortons, Die et moi.

* * *

Revenus chez moi, nous avons déchargé la voiture des sacs d'épicerie pour les mettre sur la table et le comptoir de ma cuisine. Il y avait peut-être huit sacs en tout, ce qui n'a pas pris trop de voyages aller-retour entre l'appartement et le véhicule. Après cette magnifique besogne finie, nous avons dû ranger le contenu des cabas dans mon garde-manger et mon réfrigérateur. Die n'a cessé de rouspéter à quel point que je ne suis pas organisé et bordélique. Je vis seul et ce n'est pas pour rien! Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si j'ai des problèmes personnels avec le rangement et l'organisation. Les gens se frustrent quand ils voient ça et je me fâche contre eux; bref des froids causés par une telle stupidité.

Sauf que j'ai souri en écoutant le roux râler, car c'est occasion en or. Jamais il ne se plaint ou presque jamais. Donc à chaque fois qu'une situation comme celle-ci se présente, on s'en amuse, enfin, moi surtout. Hi hi hi. Après que nous ayons fini de tout placer, nous nous sommes installés devant la télévision, dans mon salon pour jouer, à des jeux vidéo. Donc en ce moment, c'est ce que nous faisons.

- Je vais gagner Die!

- Non! Ce n'est pas vrai!

Nous jouons à un jeu de combat, personnage contre personnage, et mon ami ne veut pas admettre qu'il est en train de perdre. Mauvais perdant qu'il est! Je suis bien meilleur que lui, mais il veut sauver son honneur en essayant de me battre. Il devrait s'avouer vaincu tout simplement, mais bon ce n'est pas grave, c'est trop marrant de le voir perdre. Il est bon aux courses automobiles, là où j'ai le plus de faiblesse, car je hais ça et aussi, car je ne joues jamais. Je ne peux tout de même être bon à tout.

Je sens le corps du roux se coller contre moi. Hum…étrange. Est-ce une nouvelle tactique pour me faire perdre la partie? Si oui, elle ne marchera pas avec moi, c'est clair. Je ne me laisse jamais atteindre par une force quelconque qui veut me déconcentrer de mon jeu. Si non, à moins que ça ne soit ce que je supposais plus tôt…Ne pense pas à ça! Ça ne peut pas l'être.

Mon personnage donne le coup fatal à celui de Die qui tombe raide mort. Je lève les bras et crie : - Victoire! Je t'ai eu Die, je te l'avais dit! Nyah nyah!

Mon ami se met à rire doucement et m'ébouriffa les cheveux de sa main gauche.

- Fier de toi, Kyo-sama?

- Oui, bien sûr! Je ne me serais jamais laissé battre par toi à ce jeu surtout que je suis bien meilleur que toi.

Il se tasse légèrement de moi pour e regarder, les yeux ronds, visiblement insultés.

- Tu sauras Kyo-sama que je peux très bien gagner!

- Ouais, ouais dans tes rêves toujours. Je peux te battre les yeux bandés.

- Je veux jouer une autre partie et je vais te prouver que je peux te battre.

- Ok alors, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Je retourne au menu principal et démarre aussitôt un nouveau combat. Die se tourne vers moi et me dit : - Nous pourrions miser?

- Hein?! Miser…que veux-tu miser? Tu as remporté un peu de pognon hier au poker, mais pas assez…

- Non pas ça! Si je gagne, je reste pour la nuit, sinon si tu gagnes, tu dois me ramener chez moi pour huit heures. Ok?

Quelle idée bizarre…Je ne me souviens pas qu'il m'aie mentionné que je devais le reconduire chez lui à une heure précise. Où a-t-il pêché ça? Je le regarde avec curiosité et il se lève. Je mets le combat qui n'est pas commencé en pause. Où va-t-il? Quoique son pari est surprenant. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il aurait misé de l'argent ou autre peu importe, mais c'est vrai qu'avec hier soir, il n'a pas vraiment fait de profit.

Notre partie de poker au quelle moi, j'ai rapporté un peu d'argent. Dans toute la partie, j'avais déposé 10 000¥ et j'ai gagné en tout 13 030¥. Ce n'est pas si mal que ça, car je n'ai pas tout perdu ce que j'avais mis et en plus, j'ai réussi à remporter un peu plus de fric. Die, quant à lui, il a mis sur le jeu à peu près pour 22 000¥ et il n'a gagné que 16 000¥, au moins il n'a pas tout perdu. Toshiya n'a quasiment rien gagné, il est nul au poker, Shinya a très peu déposé d'argent; soit environ 7060¥, mais il a remporté 9050¥ et Kaoru a raflé le reste du pognon. Je ne me souviens plus combien d'argent il avait misé, car je ne peux tout même pas tout me rappeler. Donc c'est peut-être pour ça que Die ne veut pas miser de fric, car il ne veut pas en perdre plus. C'est sûr que je vais gagner le combat.

En parlant de ce dernier, il revient avec un papier dans sa main. Il s'assoit à mes côtés et me donne son document. Je le prends et je constate que c'est la feuille qui était accrochée à son cou, vendredi. Je le regarde avec questionnement. Pourquoi il me donne ça au juste?

- Regarde au bas de la page, juste en dessous des signatures Kyo-sama.

Je vois une petite phrase, minuscule même qui dit : " Il faut que tu ramènes Die avant minuit, car je veux être sûr que vous soyez présent à la répétition de lundi. Kaoru" Je ne peux bien ne pas l'avoir lue cette phrase, à la grosseur qu'elle a été écrite. Je suis surpris, mais Kaoru tient absolument à ce qu'on soit là demain. Quel farfelu! Sans même y penser, je dis à mon ami :- Ok j'accepte ton pari Die.

Il me fait un léger sourire et je remets le jeu en fonction.

* * *

« Luke, je suis ton père. »

J'adore La guerre des étoiles. Rien ne bat cette série grandiose sauf peut-être Dir en grey. J'ai mis le cinquième film après que nous ayons terminée notre bataille au jeu vidéo. Qui a été le vainqueur d'après vous? Moi évidemment. J'avais raison. Die ne pouvait pas me battre. Il a semblé déçu, très même, mais il n'est pas resté longtemps avec cette humeur. Il a proposé que nous écoutions un film de mon choix. Ce qui n'a pas été trop difficile, car j'ai décidé que je voulais voir un de mes classiques favoris. Malheureusement, le film tire à sa fin. Il y a une fin à toute bonne chose. C'est dommage…Mon ami n'arrête pas de rire depuis cinq minutes et je me demande bien pourquoi. Pourtant La guerre des étoiles est un film dramatique et non une comédie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle Die?

- …Il me fait rire…ha ha ha…Dark Vader avec : - « Luke; je suis ton père. », c'est…ha ha ha…hi hi hi…trop marrant…

- Hum hum, je vois.

Je vois très bien pourquoi maintenant. Il a le droit de trouver cette phrase drôle, même si je ne le comprends pas trop. Le générique apparaît et j'arrête le lecteur DVD. Je m'étire un peu et je regarde l'heure pour constater qu'il est déjà dix-huit heures et trente minutes! Déjà? Le temps file vite.

Il va falloir que nous dînions à la vitesse éclair, car Die habite à une demi-heure de chez moi, donc si je veux le ramener à temps et pour ne pas revenir trop tard aussi. Le roux vérifie l'heure à son tour et se lève.

- Je vais ramasser mes trucs…

Il va vers ma chambre et je le suis. Je décide de l'aider. Je ne suis quand même pas fainéant à ce point.

- On n'a pas réellement le temps de manger…

- On va quand même dîner. Au restaurant, c'est sûr, car je n'ai pas le temps pour nous préparer un dîner.

Il me fait un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il a compris, mais que manger? Il faut trouver un restaurant rapide et mangeable. Hum…quoi…Je sais! Nous allons manger au Mc Donald! Ce n'est pas cher, l'attente est plus ou moins longue et c'est bon. Enfin…dépend quoi évidemment. En plus, il y en a un proche de chez Die. Super!

- Die!

Le concerné se retourne pour me regarder.

- Que dis-tu si nous allons manger au Mc Donald?

Il sourit et me : - Double cheeseburger et cholestérol.

Je me tape le front avec la paume de ma main, quel idiot.

* * *

- Tenez votre commande, monsieur.

- Merci, dit Die.

C'est lui qui a insisté pour payer le repas ce soir. Ça ne me dérange pas trop non plus. Nous allons vers une table qui semble légèrement isolée aux autres. Tant mieux! Je ne veux pas être sans cesse dérangé par les enfants qui sont excités à cause des jeux.

J'ai pris des croquettes de poulet avec la liqueur et la frite. Nous nous assoyons et je prends mon repas du plateau. Tant qu'au roux, il s'est pris un double cheeburger avec les frites et la liqueur. Nous attaquons en cœur notre nourriture comme des bêtes affamées. Hum…ça fait du bien. Hum…trop bon. Je trempe ma croquette dans la sauce et je mange tout rond le morceau de viande. Je sens un peu de sauce couler au coin de mes lèvres. Je hais quand cette situation arrive. Je vois l'index du guitariste enlever le liquide collant et gélatineux pour lécher son doigt avec gourmandise. Mer yeux s'agrandissement légèrement tant je suis surpris. Die, agir d'une telle façon dans un restaurant. Surprenant! Je regarde vite fait aux alentours et je remarque que personne ne se préoccupe de nous. Ouf! Une chance. Je déteste être observé par des gens stupides qui ne se mêlent pas de ce qui leurs affaires. Mon ami rie doucement et continue à déguster son repas. Il peut bien rigoler. Nous mangeons sans réellement parler. Normal, aussi, ce n'est pas chic parler la bouche pleine.

C'est lorsque je suis rendu à la moitié de ma frite que Die essaye de faire un peu de conversation.

- La fin de semaine se termine déjà…

- Ouais…le boulot demain qui recommence.

Il me regarde sans rien ajouter. Quoi? C'est vrai que la fin de semaine a passé vite. Demain c'est lundi et nous avons une répétition. Je hais les lundis. Surtout avec un Kaoru qui est souvent grognon. Dure la vie. Pourquoi la semaine ne dure pas du mardi au jeudi? Ça serait bien pourtant. Quoiqu'en ayant une penser pour notre cher leader, je viens de me rappeler qu'il va falloir que je lui demande des explications à propos de ces agissements d'hier. C'était très étrange. Très même. En espérant qu'il veuille me répondre au moins. Ça lui est déjà arrivé de ne pas vouloir répondre à des questions et les ignorer délibérément, car je crois que c'est trop personnel. Il est très mystérieux sur certains point comme moi en fait sauf que je cache encore ma vie que lui. Je le saurai lorsque je lui demanderai.

Die prend le plateau, car nous avons pris le même et va le porter au dessus des poubelles. Je soupire. Je le sens distant et triste, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Comme si je lui ai fait quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Peut-être que mes suppositions sont véridiques…J'ai oublié de lui demander quand nous étions chez moi alors je lui demanderai chez lui.

Il revient à la table et me demande :- Devrions-nous partir, il est quasiment dix-neuf heures cinquante.

- Ouais, si je veux être ponctuel pour une fois.

* * *

Nous sommes dans la voiture en silence. L'atmosphère est lourde et je n'aime pas ça. Mon ami m'ignore et ne me regarde pas du tout. Il est mal à l'aise ou c'est moi qui le suis peut-être…Oh seigneur. L'heure des questions va sonner bientôt. Je me demande s'il va tout me dire. Il n'est pas menteur, mais il peut cacher certains détails parfois. Je soupire encore. Die a quelque chose à m'avouer depuis le début de cette fin de semaine, Kaoru a quelque chose à me dire à propos d'hier et Toshiya me doit 1050¥, bref tout le monde me doit de quoi.

C'est fou comment je peux me répéter dans une journée. C'est comme si j'étais une cassette qui rembobine toujours le même discours. Quand je dis tout le temps un truc, c'est que j'ai un pressentiment que ça n'ira pas. C'est étrange comme les sentiments peuvent jouer sur les nerfs.

Nous voilà à la destination finale. Celle qui mettra fin à notre petite escapade. Demain sera la continuation de notre vie normale. Des jours se ressemblants parmi les autres, avec le même train. Répétition, écriture, dormir, répétition, amis, dormir, enregistrer. C'était super avec la fin de semaine que j'ai vécu, j'ai pu échapper à la routine qui devient lassant sauf bien sûr quand nous partons en tournée.

Je gare la voiture proche du trottoir et arrête le moteur. Le guitariste sort aussitôt et prend son sac qui est dans la valise. Je descends à mon tour, je ne veux tout de même pas le laisser filer sans qu'il ne m'ait répondu. Je le suis jusqu'à son appartement.

Il prend ses clefs, déverrouille la porte et pousse le panneau pour entrer chez lui. J'entre moi aussi et je ferme la porte derrière moi. Die enlève son manteau et ses bottes. Il les range et dépose son sac sur le plancher. Il se tourne vers moi. C'est le moment!¸

- Die…

- As-tu passé un bon week-end.

Je le regarde surpris qu'il m'ait coupé la parole.

- Plutôt bien, merci et toi?

- Ouais bien sûr…

- Pourquoi tu étais mon cadeau?

- Parce que…

Il cherche ces mots comme s'il avait peu de dire la mauvaise chose.

- Tu sais Kyo, nous sommes des amis depuis longtemps…

- Oui, je sais ça.

- Je dirais qu'on se connaît plutôt bien…

- Exact.

- Euh…ouais. Il y a longtemps que tu n'as pas eu personne dans ta vie et je me sentais triste pour toi, car tu sais qu'il y a des gens qui voudraient tellement être proche de toi. Aussi que je tiens particulièrement à ton amitié…

- Je sais ça aussi. Et alors?

- Eh bien ouais, je ne savais pas comment te le dire et je ne voulais surtout pas gâcher le week-end. Alors je n'ai pas le choix de parler…même si ce n'est pas évident…

- Die, dis-le dont au lieu de prendre mille détours.

- Je t'aime beaucoup plus qu'un ami et j'aimerais que notre relation change. J'aimerais être ton copain.

Il regarde le plancher gêné. Je n'ai pas halluciné. Il y a vraiment de l'amour dans ses yeux. Comment lui dire ce que je ressens? Ça ne sera pas facile, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Donc tu étais mon cadeau, car tu m'aimes et que je suis seul?

- Oui…je pensais que tu pourrais enfin te donner une nouvelle chance avec l'amour et que c'est le plus beau des cadeaux. Non?

Il me regarde ses yeux remplis d'espoir et d'amour. La même étincelle que ce matin et ainsi qu'hier au soir. Je recule un peu choqué. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Je ne voulais pas…

- Je…tu m'as fait beaucoup plaisir Die. C'était une très bonne intention et idée de ta part et des autres. Disons que tu y aies mis beaucoup de cœur…

Je le vois s'approcher, prendre mon visage entre ses mains. Il faut que je lui dise ce que je ressens avant qu'il ne fasse une gaffe.

- …mais je ne sais pas si je t'aime comme toi tu le fais pour moi.

Il me lâche et recule brusquement.

- Je suis désolé…il vrai qu'il y a un bout que je suis seul, mais c'est que je ne me sens pas encore prêt pour une nouvelle relation amoureuse…et surtout si je ne suis pas certain de mes sentiments avant tout.

Il doit tellement être blessé. Dommage que je puisse lire dans ses pensées et que je ne puisse lui donner une réponse positive. Quoique pour l'instant ça va être mieux ainsi. Je ne sais pas quels problèmes ça pourrait causer, fréquenter un mec avec qui tu travailles et qui est ton ami depuis des années.

- Il n'y a aucune chance, c'est ça?

- Die…je ne sais pas, mais laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir. Je ne sais pas…c'est juste…

- Que tu as besoin de temps pour confirmer tes sentiments, que tu ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié et que tu ne veux pas de problèmes au sein du groupe.

- C'est ça.

- Ok.

Je m'approche doucement et lui donne un léger baiser. Nos yeux se rencontrent et je peux voir ces yeux remplis d'eau. Je dois partir sinon je ne pourrai pas respecter mon choix et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre plus longtemps. Déjà qu'il devra supporter de me voir toute la semaine, je ne veux pas imaginer sa souffrance.

- À demain Die.

- Bye Kyo.

Je sors de chez lui et je ferme la porte derrière moi, mettant fin à notre idylle de week-end. Si seulement, il savait combien je souffre de le voir souffrir. Si seulement il pouvait savoir à quel point je tiens à lui. Si seulement je pouvais savoir ce que je veux. Si seulement je savais, nous pourrions continuer notre aventure de trois jours et deux nuits pour l'éternité. Si seulement…

**Fin**


End file.
